


How it ends

by scylla1345



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Wall Breaking, Joker being a bitch, Joker being a philosopher, Joker getting his ass smashed, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, random people getting killed, some violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scylla1345/pseuds/scylla1345
Summary: 关於Joker的邪恶计划以神秘的方法反噬了自己，并且被Batman抓回了Batcave的故事。一些粗暴的性爱，囚禁play，以及并没有真的黑化的老爷。Joker非常的健谈，如有OOC请原谅第一次发文的作者。





	1. 序章：An ordinary beginning

序章：The ordinary beginning

~Gotham，某处密室~

「……Gotham不会放过你的。」身穿西装的老男人强自镇定，吞了一口口水，额角上的冷汗在暧昧的橙光下泛着粘腻的光泽：「你把黑白两道的人都得罪光了，我虽然不知道你是怎麽从Arkham里逃出来的，但是我告诉你，你离完蛋已经不远了……」

「你知道，我不是很喜欢待在这种没有窗子的地方。」远离灯泡的墙角，晦暗不明的阴影之中，一个瘦削的身影不安定地在椅子上晃悠着，低哑的声音漫不经心地陈述道：「没有了画面感，观众们的耐心通常会变得……非常的有限。」

「什麽观众？」一滴汗水划过了老男人的双下巴，渗进了那皱巴巴的昂贵衬衫之中，他艰难地咽了一口唾液，紧绷地说道：「我现在告诉你，要是你立刻住手的话还来得及，我会让我的手下们放你一马……」

「噢，拜托……哈哈哈哈哈……」黑影中的男人大笑着打断了对方。几乎像是听到了什麽空前绝後的笑话一般，男人用尽全身的力气踢脚拍手，歇斯底里地晃动着身下残破的椅子，嘶哑的笑声和喘息声在狭窄的空间中回荡。

似乎是被这突如其来的爆发震住了，被绑着的男人不明显地畏缩了一下，脸颊上的肥肉不安地绷紧。

而过了好一阵子，似乎终於笑够了，黑影中的人清了清嗓子，态度惊人地理智：「噢先生，先生，你是以为自己有多重要？你甚至没有一张脸。我告诉你，我杀过很多丶很多人，而在那些人之中，绝大部分人都起码能够露个脸——即使是那些不值一提的人渣丶恶棍和流浪汉……他们值得一张脸。」

「看看你自己！他们甚至连你的背景故事是什麽都不知道——你没有脸，没有名字，没有身份，只是又一个随机的丶被绑在椅子上的人；而没有人，我告诉你，没有人会对这种角色产生同理心——尤其当你是一个湿哒哒的胖子的时候。」

男人低笑了两声，小声补上了最後一句话：「虽然，就我个人而言，这种针对胖子的歧视并不是特别的……公平。」

「但丶但是，我有脸啊？」在对方那毫无逻辑的疯狂话语之下，老男人只能拿出这麽一句薄弱的反驳。

「当然，你是这麽以为的。」黑影中的人以危险的姿势颠着椅子，维持着一个仿佛马上就会倒塌的倾斜度，但却毫无恐惧地继续摇晃着双腿，声音中带着轻快的笑意：「……直到目前为止。」

「……噢，上帝。」仿佛这才意识到了对方打算对自己做些什麽，胖男人倒吸了一口凉气，额头上的冷汗彷如瀑布一般崩落，在衣领上染上了一层潮湿的边缘：「你丶你到底为什麽要这麽做？我丶我不明白……你知道我丶我有老婆，而且我还有三个孩子……」

「然後，为了和观众建立情绪上的联系，请允许我介绍他和在座各位之间的共同点：已婚，父母健在，成功的繁殖者——但是，为什麽是三个？」没有半分要理会对方求情的意思，男人快速地叨念着，椅子的角度已经达到了一个物理上不可能允许的程度：「三个，三个，总是三个……难道说这是某种魔法数字？还是说这属於某种宇宙的黄金准则？」

「拜托……我求求你……」曾经那虚假的镇定已经完全剥落，此刻的老男人可悲地颤抖着，脸上涕泪横飞，在挣扎下被绳子勒紧的肥肉彷如一头即将进烤箱的猪：「你不需要这麽做……我不丶不会做任何妨碍到你的事情……为什麽？这丶这不合理啊？」

「呃咳，让丶让我告诉你……一个有趣的事实。」砸了一下舌，男人以不可思议的姿势把椅子回归到了本位，顺势站了起来，双手摊开地走到了灯光的范围之中：「在这个世界里，任何事情发生都有它的目的——即使这个目的，对我们而言可能往往不会特别的……合理。」

「不……不丶要……」在看见了对方手中拿着的东西后，肥胖的男人猛烈地摇着头，力度之大甚至让几滴汗水飞溅到了对方身上，带着呜咽地嘶吼着：「你不丶不需要这麽做……」

「——至於你个人的……悲剧——」

一步。

「我保证，我绝对会假装这件事没有发生过……」

「——它在这个宇宙中的意义，或许比你想的还要更加的……微不足道——」

又一步。

「我求求你，看在我孩子的份上……Jo丶Jo……」

「——你丶你丶 你说什麽？」一只带着皮质手套的手捏住了胖子那被各种体液弄得黏滑无比的脸颊，语气轻松快活得仿佛是在和同僚谈论天气，但却又有着某种情人间的的熟稔和亲近。

「……Jo丶Joker？」

橙色的灯泡下，画着粗糙小丑妆容的男人笑了，嘴角被涂成红色的疤痕在皮肤上扭曲地蜿蜒，黑色烟熏妆下，碧绿的眼睛闪烁着奇异的光芒：「Yup，就是在等这一句。」

「什……」

碰！

「早丶午丶晚上好啊……各位先生女士们。」随手把还在冒烟的手枪扔到地上，Joker在手指上抹了点口水，对着空无一人的房间整理了一下头发，嬉笑着自言自语：「你知道，在没有视觉辅助的时候，人们的耐心往往很有限……他们可没有心情去看什麽银行抢劫，或者视乎年龄和教育程度，半个银行抢劫。」

「所以我猜，为了提起大家的兴趣，在登场时加上一点轻松无害的……『刺激』，或许会带来一点帮助？」

扯紧领带，扫了扫肩膊上的尘埃，疯狂的小丑站直了身体，挥动手上并不存在的帽子，脸上挂着大大的微笑，对面前空无一物的水泥墙壁行了一个夸张的屈膝礼。

「So…Have you missed me？」

——————


	2. 第一章：Another ordinary chase

~Gotham，某夜，市郊~

形状奇异的改装跑车在空旷的公路上飞驰。

「看在上帝的份上，那狗娘养的到底是怎麽一而再，再而三地从Arkham中逃脱的？」通讯器中，Jim.Gordon的声音带着一种暴躁的焦虑——基於目前的情况而言，这种不专业的情绪可以说是非常合理。

Joker再次从Arkham逃脱了。

对於Gotham的市民而言，这几乎可以说是和「Batman再次阻止银行抢劫」一样，早已属於见怪不怪的新闻；但对於历尽千辛万苦才终於勉强把那天杀的疯子给塞进大牢里的警察们而言，这消息背後隐含的不详意味，昭示的鲜血丶残肢和眼泪……

只能说，警长没有直接甩椅子丶扔杯子，已经算很克制了。

「……我不知道。」Batman压低声音说道，改装跑车在郊外的公路上风驰电掣：「但我知道，他不会自由太久。」

「……我希望如此。」Jim叹息道，继而恨恨地补充了一句：「这一次，我会亲自监督Arkham里的安保系统——我保证， 这见鬼的疯子不会再有能够呼吸自由空气的一天。」

「我也希望。」

身为一名敬业乐业的疯子，Joker显然非常乐意为自己抓捕他的工作提供协助——就正如先前的无数次一般，几乎是在那混蛋逃脱了的消息传出那一刻，自己便已经收到了小丑「友情特供」的线索。

一块，似乎是新鲜割下来的，脸皮。

至於Gotham市的正义之师到底经历了些什麽，才终於把那令人反胃的线索联系到了自己正在前往的目的地上， 这并不是这个故事的重点。

「……希望，这不会是一个陷阱吧。」Gordon警长低声祈祷，但脸上那无奈的苦笑却还是泄露了他的真实想法：就连男人本身都知道，自己这句话到底有多麽的可笑。

「Joker？」通讯器的另一端，Batman似乎是也想到了同一处，义警的嘴角一抽，也苦涩地笑了：「呵呵……哈哈哈哈……」

——————  
~与此同时，并非Batman目的地的某处~

「哈哈哈哈……」

由於Gotham市那从内而发的腐败，官商勾结——尤其是和地产发展商之间的贿赂关系——一度可以说是到了遮天蔽日的地步。作为疏於监管的结果，或许是由於地基塌陷，或许是由於融资失败，无数或高或矮丶或新或旧的「半完成」大楼就这麽彷如癌细胞一般，随意地散落了在这座丑陋城市的各个角落，既无法走向完成，也没有人会愿意浪费时间去把它们拆掉。

这些被忽略的建筑雏形就这麽化身成了城市的病灶，不少成为了露宿者和毒虫的聚居地，但更多的时候……则是为犯罪者提供了完美的场地。

比如说现在。

「哼哼哼……」Joker快活地低笑着，银色的小刀以一种魔幻的手法在小丑的指间旋转，而男人甚至没有分神去看自己掌中的凶器，只是神经质地对着身下的城市光景喃喃自语：「然後，然後我们又开始了，又一次的猫捉老鼠，又一次的你追我赶，炸一些楼，死一些人，流一些泪……」

完全，没有半点超越常态的打算。

「Well，当你认真去想的时候，这个世界甚至比你原先以为的还要无聊，不是吗？」

Joker大声地自言自语，继而无法控制地爆发出了一阵笑声，拥抱空气一般张大了双手，前俯後仰得令人担心他或许会直接从毫无护栏的边缘直接栽下去：「就像是那些人气太过旺盛的肥皂剧一样，有违剧作家和导演的意欲，就这麽被粗暴地接上了呼吸机和一大堆搞笑的管子，毫无目的地苟延残喘着自身那可悲的存在……直到！」

「直到……即使是最愚蠢的观众，都已经无法继续直视它那腐败的手脚丶溃烂的褥疮；他们意识到『well，可能这烂故事早就已经应该结束了』，然後他们决定给它一个痛快，他们决定……他们决定了……Urm……Erg……」

……什麽？

似乎是想不到应该怎麽继续说下去，疯狂的小丑渐渐止住了话音，垂下手，歪了歪头，然後毫无预警地猛地转过了身。

「呜……！」身後，被绑架的金发女人惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，努力地想要把她那同样金发碧眼的四个孩子藏在身後，被胶带贴着的嘴巴发出意义不明的尖叫声。

「噢，你好啊，美人。」

似乎这才留意到了被自己绑架来的一大家子，男人拢了拢自己那头总是湿漉漉的黄绿色头发，沾满油彩的脸上愣是扯出了一个诚挚的笑容，却因为脸上巨大的伤疤而显得无比狰狞：「抱歉让你久等了，我能看出来你已经不耐烦了……所以，我们为什麽不直入正题，给彼此省点时间呢？」

五双盈满了泪水的蓝眸死死地盯着这位Gotham市里最令人恐惧的小丑，但Joker却仿佛对此毫无知觉似得，快活地蹦到了他们身旁，蹲下身子，近乎温柔地撕下了母亲嘴巴上的胶贴。

「Erm，所以，我听说，即使是最无私的母亲，也会有着一个偏爱的孩子？尤其……尤其是在大家庭里？」

——————

~Joker的线索所指的目的地~

这当然是一个陷阱了。

Batman翻了一个巨大的白眼，迅速地用手势安抚下来了面前那几个显然是被绑架过来的人：一个成年男性，以及四个孩子，全部金发碧眼，从外貌来看很有可能是一个家庭内的成员，并且全部，都在脖子上围了一个看起来非常不对劲的鲜红色颈圈。

也像是Joker会干的事。

没有忽略内心一刹那闪过的，针对那名可恨小丑的杀意，Batman深吸了一口气，努力地保持着自身头脑的清醒：Gotham并不需要多一个疯子，而Batman必须站在理智的那一方，他有着自己的一套规矩和秩序……

而他必须控制自己。

「呜呜！！」男人睁大双眼，似乎是想要说些什麽，并在Batman撕掉他脸上胶带的那一刻迅速地吸了一口气，用颤抖的声音说道：「……我的妻子，和其他丶其他的孩子……」

「他们在哪里？」Batman压着声音问道，眼角馀光内映入了後方那个颜色鲜艳，充满了Joker风格的柜台。

「那个丶那个小丑……」男人深吸了一口气，仿佛是在强忍着泪水一般，然後才用带着呜咽的腔调继续说了下去：「……带走了他们。我丶我不知道哪里，他说……说线索在那边……那个东西里……我，我很抱歉，我没有能力保护……」

「这不是你的错。」不打算直接接触他们脖子上那用途不明的东西，黑夜骑士迅速地走向了那台奇怪的装置，毫不意外地发现这又是一个无比经典的小丑式两难选择题。

五个按钮，连接着五个人质颈圈上的针筒，必须全部被按下才能打开柜台里藏着的线索；而任何想要用蛮力强行破解的後果……想当然耳，会以全员死亡为结局。

这或许又是那混蛋的某种「社会实验」吧。就正如对方无数次重申过的一样，他的罪行并不是出於什麽利己的因素，也并不是想要毁灭整个世界——虽然也不像是他能够做到——小丑想要的，从始至终，也不过是向全世界证明他的那套虚无主义的所谓「道德观」而已。

Nothing matters, everything is a joke.

听起来多麽的学术，Bruce甚至有怀疑过Joker是不是因为在大学念哲学念疯了才堕落成现在这个模样。虽然很可惜地，尽管耗费了Wayne家族和Gotham市警方庞大的人力物力，Joker的真实身份至今仍然是一个巨大的谜团。

但和先前那些陷阱不同的是，这一次的Joker却明显地留下了一个巨大的漏洞，一个几乎可以说是仁慈的另类选择：将那五针看起来非常不妙的不明液体，全部注射到自己身上去。

Well……基於Batman那套毫无变通可言，而且完全没有商榷馀地的道德准则，Bruce甚至不需要考虑另外一边的可能性。

——————

~另一边厢~

「我不明白……我不明白！？」柔弱的母亲满面泪痕，手中死死地捏着小刀，近乎疯狂地质问着面前一身鲜艳西装的男人，尖利的声音因为哽咽而无法流畅地表达出内心的话语：「为丶为什麽……为什……麽？要做丶做这种……」

而以一种无害的姿势大咧咧地瘫坐在女人的对面，Joker只是用沾满油彩的手揉了揉额角，晕开了一大片黑色，漫不经心地反问道：「Well，你觉得呢？我为什麽要做这种事？」

「我……我丶觉得？」金发女人倒抽了一口气，哭到开始打嗝的女人完全无法理解小丑那种随意到近乎放松的态度，只能困惑地猛烈摇头，结结巴巴地说道：「你丶你……你疯了……你疯了……」

「噢……我明白了，所以我才是疯狂的那个？」Joker低笑了两声，继而抿起了嘴角，双手交握，仿佛是打算认真谈话似得把身体往前倾，却毫不意外地收获了女人歇斯底里的尖叫声，只好翻了一个巨大的白眼：「Ok，Ok，冷静点，嘘……嘘……闭嘴给我好好听着，或者我现在就把你另外四个孩子给杀个精光。」

女人的声音戛然而止，眼睛瞪圆到几乎让人担心她眼角会不会崩裂的程度。

「……谢谢你，咳咳。」小丑舔了舔唇，思索了半秒后才缓缓地开口到：「所以，我看了你的Blog，『The Holy Guidance』，对吗？我必须说，我是一个巨大的粉丝，非常喜欢你对於体罚那些独到的见解……当然，还有那些该死的基佬们，哼哼。而有鉴於你是一位……非常虔诚的母亲，我有些小小的问题，需要咨询你的意见。」

金发女人仍然不敢开口，但从她那逐渐开始泛红的眼睛来看，她此刻大概正在由衷地悔恨着自己几个月前在邻居的怂恿和一时的轻忽下买了桌面电脑，并且顺势开始写Blog的决定。

「Urm，所以在上个星期，我读到了……你说，『不聆听神的人不配拥有道德』，而我必须说，我被感动到了。」Joker咧开嘴，露出了一排整齐的黄牙，绿眸中闪烁着疯狂的光芒：「你知道，我总是觉得『人拥有道德』这个概念……怎麽说呢，非常非常的好笑。你大概不会相信，但那些科学家们，他们说，我们竟然是由猴子变出来的——天杀的，猴子！而当那些猴子忘记了安息日的时候，或者嫉妒其他猴子的老婆时，它们大概不会……呃，下猴子地狱，假如你知道我在说些什麽的话。」

似乎是被自己的话逗乐了，小丑发出了一阵低低的笑声， 好一阵子后才回过神来，断断续续地继续说了下去：「所以我只是在想……对於一名像是您一样，呃，能够聆听到神的人而言，到底是那边比较值得？是当天父爸爸的好羔羊，直接被轰上天堂，还是……会用尽最后一只牙齿和指甲的力气，撕碎所有的敌人——或者亲人——来多呼吸哪怕是一口Gotham的新鲜空气，然後才下地狱结账？」

女人呆呆地看着面前的小丑，眼眶发红，似乎是无法相信世界上有人会为了这麽一个愚蠢至极的理由而犯下如斯罪行。

「我并不想冒犯你的宗教，你懂。所以，我呃……我甚至读了你们的书——『第五，你不能杀人』，不是吗？」Joker从西装内袋中掏出来了一本小小的圣经，脸上依然挂着那抹神秘的笑意：「Well，基於你已经有了八个，呃，衍生物，我假设你并不会介意少那麽几个——或者，为了保卫自己的衍生物而迈入天堂的大门。听起来像是一个不错的交易，我会这麽想。」

女人缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，一滴泪水无声地顺着早已变得一塌糊涂的脸颊滑了下去。

「噢，拜托。」小丑歪了歪头，随手将圣经丢到了大楼外，一脸无奈地摊开了双手：「要做的都已经做了，就别一脸悔恨的悲惨模样了，嗯？只是稍微转移一下观察的角度，呵呵，在脸上放上一点笑容——别告诉我，你没有乐在其中，哪怕只是一丁点点？」

仿佛是被子弹打中了一样，瞬间变得面无血色的女人松开了手，银色的小刀掉到了地上，清脆地反弹了两下，继而才安静地躺了在血泊之中。

血泊。来自於後方，四名孩子的尸体。

「一丁点点，就像是，当你第八次怀孕的时候，或许只是那麽一丁点点想要开始用避孕套？嗯？那麽一丁——点点？」Joker歪着头站了起来，掐着小拇指，比出了一个小小的手势，以奇异的姿势步步迫近面前状态悲惨的女人：「或者说，当你三个最小的孩子一起哭的时候？嗯？在凌晨三点的时候？在你白天已经累得要命，还要给教会做义工的时候？嗯？当你的老公拒绝让你出门和闺蜜共进下午茶的时候？哼？」

「或许就是那麽一丁——点点，你一直想要做的事情，就这麽一丁——点点……」缓缓地走向了面无表情地瘫坐在地上的女人，Joker脸上的笑容缓缓拉大：「你觉得这是我犯下的罪行， 你想要把责任推到我的头上去；但我想你内心其实非常清楚：我，甜心，不过是一个触媒而已。」  
「那支冒烟的枪……可是紧紧地握在你的手里啊。」

不然，妳也不会在捅下第一刀的时候，露出那种仿佛如释重负般的表情了。

不然，妳也不会在明明能够留下一个的时候，一个不留地全部杀光了。

小丑弯下腰，捏起女人一绺沾满了血污的金色头发，一脸诚挚的好奇：「来来来，告诉我……告诉我你『真正的想法』，告诉我你到底是怎麽想的？人的法律，神的法律，或者是……猴子的法律？」

「你现在，呃，还能听到来自『神的声音』吗？嗯？它……它都在说些什麽？」

「我丶我觉得……」仿佛是被催眠了似得，满身血污的女人缓缓抬起了头，空虚的蓝眸对上了那双仿佛正在燃烧的绿色眼睛：「我觉得这个世界……」

小丑脸上的笑容加深了。

「……我觉得你应该去死。」

——————


	3. 第二章：Our lord and saviour

「Batsy，Batsy，我们的君王和拯救者。」Joker仿佛歌颂圣诗似得提高了音调，头也不回地往旁边一跳，奇迹地避开了所有来自蝙蝠侠的回旋镖：「你看不见我们正在进行一场深入的『交流』吗？嗯？我知道你不解风情，或许，这只是出於单纯的嫉妒？」

「你杀死了四个孩子。」Batman用平板的声音陈述到，里面却奇异地没有丝毫的情绪，仿佛只是在阅读着台词一般，别说杀意，甚至连最基本的愤怒都缺席——即使是对于以冷静而闻名的超级英雄而言，这种程度的冷漠也实在是有点过分了。

有些事情不是很对劲。

「噢，我知道这看起来很糟糕，亲爱的。」Joker咯咯轻笑着，迅速地转换姿势，毫无畏惧地面对着Gotham正义化身，两把小刀不知何时已经来到了指尖：「但我必须告诉你——这一次，那荆棘的桂冠并不属於我，Pinky promise。」

而一脸空白的女人只是默默地看着眼前的一切发生。她没有尖叫，没有尝试逃跑，彷如看着一出垃圾电影的观众一般，蓝眸里只有完全的冷漠，和淡淡的不耐烦。

「你，离开这里。」Batman盯着女人，充满魄力地命令到，但出乎英雄的预期，金发女性只是麻木不仁地看着他，并无丝毫想要开始移动的打算。

「走！」Bruce提高了音量，却不料本以为只是被吓傻了，或者遭受了巨大创伤的可怜妻子竟然露出了一个类似嘲讽的笑容，纤细的手毫不在乎地按着地面上，那摊源自她子女的血泊，懒洋洋地站了起来。

然後，当着两人的面， 头也不回地径直走出了二十八楼大厦的平台。

接着，想当然地，根据地心引力的定律，摔成了一坨肉酱。

「Joker！」本来似乎有点心不在焉的Batman这才猛地回过神来，高声怒吼到：「你到底做了些什麽？」

不过是一个不小心，让她发现了这个世界的真相而已。

没有浪费时间回答，Joker只是以一个危险的姿势从大楼边缘探出头去，一脸惊异和羡慕地看着女人在遥远的地面上，那扭曲而微小的身影，喃喃自语到：「……那倒是蛮聪明的。」

「你说什麽？」Batman单手扣着Joker的衣服，猛地把瘦弱的男人扯了起来，一把推到了後方的水泥墙上，力度之大，甚至能够听见一阵令人牙酸的骨骼碎裂声。

又是这一套。

「……我说，」Joker翻了一个大大的白眼，砸了砸舌，微笑着问道：「我猜，你一如既往地选择了牺牲自己？嗯？」

Batman没有回话，只是捏着对方领口的手缓缓收紧了几分。

Gotham的黑暗骑士，尽管带上了面具，但却比大部分袒露着面容的公众人物都要来的坦诚和容易阅读。

……非常好。

先是轻咳了两声，但最终却还是忍不住笑了出声，Joker那不知所谓的态度一如既往地激起了Batman的怒火。压低了声音，强壮的英雄捏着丑角那细瘦的身体，一次又一次地把那毫无力量可言的躯壳撞到了水泥之上：「你，在，笑什麽！？」

「噢噢噢，没什麽没什麽。」Joker歪了歪头，似乎是因为被对方那可怕的力度伤到了内脏而咳出了一小口血，暗红色和嘴边的油彩混到了一起，小丑惨白面容上的表情却越发兴奋，绿眸恍如两团燃烧着的磷火：「只是……我很高兴能够见到你而已，嘻嘻……我亲爱的，呃，『死敌』。」

「……我会把你带回Arkham。」Batman低声嘶吼，感觉情绪莫名的暴躁：「而这一次，你会永远烂在里面。」

「我记得你上一次也是这麽说的？」小丑毫不留情地嘲笑着，尽管发笑对於目前的男人来说明显是一个痛苦的任务，但却还是无法制止他一边从鼻子中吹出暗红的血沫，一边笑得差点直接背过气去：「Come on，Batsy，你为什麽还不承认呢？这都过去多久了，你知道，要是换一个背景，我们大概连孙子都开始要找女朋友了……当然，有别于一些粉丝的猜测，我严格来说还是生不了孩子的……目前而言，哈哈哈哈呵呵呵呵呵……」

这疯子说的都是些什麽狗屁。

但是，或许是因为这次抓捕小丑的容易程度，也或许是因为刚刚那剂貌似没有明显作用的药，面对小丑那一如既往地不成逻辑的呓语，今天的黑暗骑士却似乎意外地有耐心：「承认什麽？」

「承认这个世界需要我啊？」小丑摊开了手，一脸坦诚，仿佛只是在述说着某种再显浅不过的道理：「无论你把我抓起来多少次，我总是能够从Arkham逃离——看在上帝的份上，我甚至没有认真地尝试！你，你杀不了我，老好人Jim杀不了我，你那些穿着紧身衣的好朋友们也杀不了我，哈哈哈，你知道最好笑的是些什麽吗？甚至连我自己也杀不了我！」

「告诉你一个小小的秘密：我是不会从这个世界上，从Gotham里消失的，你明白吗？他们，他们需要我在这里！没有我，这个故事前进不了去任何的地方——就像是这栋大楼一样，嗯？卡在一个永远的……半成品的状态，不前不后，不上不下，无人问津……你明白吗？」

这个家伙是认真的。

Batman的瞳孔微微收缩，似乎是被男人精神错乱的程度给震惊到了，久久，才缓慢地说道：「你是真的以为，这个世界是为了你才存在的吗？」

「噗，哈哈哈哈哈！」Joker忽然猛烈地挣扎了起来，但却不是为了逃跑，而只是猛力地捶打着身後的墙壁，笑的跟听到了什麽天大的笑话一般：「我的天哪，当然不是了……我是谁？为了丶噗，为了我？？一个小丑？？？谁会想看……哈哈哈哈，天哪Bats，你真的对这个世界毫无概念……」

又是这种不知所谓的态度。

Batman的上唇因为烦躁而紧绷，而几乎就在英雄已经要忍不住出手，再次揍断那混蛋的鼻梁骨时，小丑忽然就停了下来。

刚才那段神经病似得大笑几乎像是自己的想象一般，Joker的绿眼睛带着惊人的理智和坚定，直勾勾地撞进了英雄冰蓝的瞳孔：「是你。是Batman。是黑暗骑士。是Gotham的英雄。是正义的化身。」

「一直是你，从来是你……你难道没有发现吗？这个世界，这整个世界，包括我，包括刚才那个女人，都是为了你而存在的啊？」

这狗娘养的到底知不知道自己在说些什麽？

Batman绷紧了脸颊的肌肉，压低的声音带上了一股危险的怒气：「别，妄想，把你做的事情赖到我的身上……」

「噢噢噢，相信我，这责任落不到你的头上去……差老远了呢，嘻嘻嘻……」画着可笑小丑妆的男人歪了歪头，一绺染得非常随性的草绿色头发落到了他脸颊的伤疤上，一脸无辜地压低了声音：「嘿，你想要知道，我的伤疤是怎麽来的吗？」

要是换成了任何的另外一天，此刻的Joker大概已经被自己打晕捆好，并且正在被送往Arkham途中了。

然而，不知道为什麽，今天的Bruce却莫名地产生了听这疯子胡诌的兴致。

他也想看看，这个在过去几年内，浪费了自己无数时间和精力的疯狂罪犯，到底对这一切有着怎麽样的解释——对於在各种意义上都被这人渣伤害得非常彻底的Bruce而言，这或许能成为某种精神上的和解也说不定。

比起就这麽拿起一个「疯子」的印章为Joker盖棺定论，Batman想要知道……更多。

这种不合时宜的好奇心或许的确是一种病态——但也不像是，「过度好奇」在Batman那一长串的心理问题之中还能够排的上榜就是了。

「所以，我曾经有一个老婆，她很温柔——而且还怀孕了，差不多快要生了。」Joker舔了舔嘴唇，脸上挂着一个诡异的笑容：「而我，噢，我可是一个软弱的男人。可悲丶无用丶沉迷在追随喜剧演员的理想之中，却能忘记缴交房租的日期——并不是特别的聪明，我必须说，并不是特别的明智。」

「所以有那麽一天，当几个曾经的朋友提议了『嘿，为什麽我们不去抢一间我曾经工作过的工厂一笔，干一票大的』，嗯？非常合理不是吗？没有人会受伤，而我会得到我需要的钱，照料我临盘的妻子，多麽的，非常的合理。」

「所以当那个朋友提议我伪装成一个知名的罪犯，想着大概这能够轻易地吓走所有想要多管闲事的人的时候，这也很合理不是吗？所以当我们最後竟然在工厂里，遇见了某位冲着那个『知名罪犯』而来的义警时——噢，这也只是一个很合理的故事情节。」

Joker低声笑了笑，眼睛意有所指地停留了在Batman身後那巨大的披风上：「你知道，有些时候，人在受到惊吓的时候会作出一些不合常理的行为——尤其是当，我是一个如此脆弱的懦夫。我可是被吓得够呛啊，黑衣丶蒙面，还有斗篷，然後一扭脚——」小丑猛地踹了後方的墙壁一脚，油彩已经被蹭掉了大部分的脸上挂着一个扭曲的笑容：「『嘭』！我掉到了那桶化学废料里，而接下来我知道的事情，就只剩下了这幅漂白的皮肤，绿色的头发，还有可爱的微笑——」

够了。

「……你的脸，那他妈的是画上去的。」Batman忍不住骂了脏话，不敢相信自己竟然浪费了如此多的时间来听小丑讲屁话：「而且，我从来没有，在任何化工厂内，捉过任何人。」

「噢，那不过是你的记忆而已。」小丑歪了歪头，舔了舔唇，继而无奈地长叹了一口气：「噢，记忆，记忆……只存在在你脑袋里的东西，没有重量，没有影子；而你又凭什麽认为，你的记忆会比我的记忆更加的精确？嗯？因为我是疯子吗？还是因为你认为你不是？」

「……够了。」Batman失望地翻了一个白眼，像是扔垃圾一样将Joker扔到了地上，心中那股难以抑制的愤怒开始变得越发强烈：「我不应该和你浪费时间的——你属於Arkham，永远地。」

「很可惜，Batsy，我不认为这会发生。」Joker甚至没有浪费力量去爬起来，只是顺势地摊了在地上，吃力地呼吸着，依然扯着一抹笑容的嘴巴却完全没有要停下唠叨的打算：「你丶你知道，每一个成功的故事都需要一个好的反派……而他们爱死我了。他们没有我可活不下去——噢，看看我的那些粉丝们，他们甚至直到这一刻还在看着我们！」

「你看，Jesus of Nazareth有他的Judas，嗯？Ahura Mazda有Angra Mainyu；像是Holmes的Moriaty，疯狂的泰坦巨人找上了保卫地球的联盟……不是吗？你知道，人们渴望着一个完美的反派，没有人能够忍受盯着一个和平的世界度过一个半小时，他们想要看见一场完美的风暴——而你，我亲爱的，这个世界的中心，在他们面前可没有任何的话语权。」

「我是你的Judas，你的Lucifer，是这个世界为了对抗你而产生的怪物……」Joker咧开了嘴角，绿眼睛中却罕见地没有丝毫的笑意，而是泛着一种无机质的，玻璃似得水光：「你或许能够把我关起来，但是只要你继续存在……只要这个世界需要继续前进……这一切——你所有的努力，规矩，眼泪，汗水——都不过是一场天大的笑话，一幕可笑的独角戏。」

Batman艰难地摇了摇头，眼神夹杂着怜悯和鄙夷地看着地上那疯得一塌糊涂的男人：「你到底是……怎麽样才能去相信这种东西？」

在自己刚才听到的那一大堆不知所谓的话语之中，Bruce唯一能够真切理解的，就是「这疯子的大脑绝对已经救不回来了」的这个事实。即使是在自己曾遇到过的那些精神病患中，像是Joker这种程度的妄想也实在是堪称是……独一无二。

拥有着八百万人口的Gotham市，无数被他伤害、杀害、致残的无辜市民——这一切对于Joker而言，竟然都不过是一个可笑的故事，一出毫无意义的肥皂剧而已。

这人到底是哪根筋断掉了？

「证据一直都在啊？一直丶一直都在啊？只不过是您，我亲爱的，穿着斗篷的Jesus，并没有去深思而已……」Joker缓缓地对天花板伸出手，带着紫色手套的手仿佛是想要挖开某种看不见的墙壁似得，一下一下地刨着空气，却在理所当然地失败了后沮丧地叹了一口气：「噢，我猜在没有窗户的地方……嗯，呃，好吧，咳咳。」

Bruce在面具下挑起了一边的眉毛，罕见地对面前的疯子产生了一种由衷的同情。

「……Ok，Ok，我们转变一下方向。」小丑努力地挣扎着坐了起来，仿佛是完全感受不到自己鼻孔里滴下的血液似得，一脸认真地摊开了双手：「像是，你认真想想，在哪门子的世界里，会有人，能够单手举起大厦，能够在天空上飞，但是……却会怕一种名字非常搞笑的石头？」

「……」Bruce沉默地看着面前似乎想要和自己讲道理的Joker，明智地选择了沉默。

「好吧好吧！你是一个相信科学的男人，那你倒是告诉我，在什麽情况之下，会忽然有那麽多能跑音速，能发射镭射，能飞天遁地，能徒手几十吨的人满大街地跑？嗯？你看看，看看这个疯狂的世界；然後你告诉我，我才是疯的那一个？」

「……」Batman双手抱胸，看起来没有丝毫的动摇。

「Urg！在哪门子的地方——而我是认真的——会有一个政府是如此的无能，它竟然会将打击罪案的任务交给一群精神极端不稳定，以至于会选择穿着紧身衣到处跑的人？我的意思是，紧身衣？我甚至能偶然看到你的蛋蛋——我的意思是，在一个天气好的日子里……」

「够了。」Bruce不自在地皱起了眉头，打断了Joker那即将往奇怪方向前进的话语：「我已经听够了你那些该死的疯言疯语了。」

而他浪费的时间也已经够多了。

「不不不，不！不！！！Batsy，你丶你还不明白吗？」而此刻的Joker看起来甚至可以说是可悲的。

Batman必须承认，他从来没有见过那可恨的小丑展现出现在的这一面。脸上的油彩已经融化了大半，衣着夸张的男人慌乱地挥舞着手，一脸沮丧地想要说服自己去相信他那些可笑的幻觉，几乎可以说是类似地铁站边任何一个乞讨的精神病人一般，令人完全感受不到丝毫他平日的魄力和可怖。

「这是永远不会结束的！几十年，几百年，永远！只要还有人想要看，这场永恒的角力——永恒的折磨——就会一直持续下去，用不同的方法，不同的分支，不同的结局，像是一场不停轮回的走马灯一样……你杀过我，我也杀过你，就这麽永恒旋转着，像是发廊外的灯管，或者是中国那种黑白的轮盘……」

「这个世界丶这个世界早就已经疯了！而就像我曾经告诉过你的，疯狂……我的朋友，疯狂，不过是一个紧急出口而已。」Joker荧光的绿眼睛瞪大到了极致，而在短暂的一瞬间，Bruce几乎能够发誓他在里面找到了一个备受折磨的灵魂——一个，和自己别无二致的灵魂——尽管只是转瞬即逝。

……尽管Batman能够以自己的理智作担保，Joker绝对，绝对没有和自己说过那句话。

「而你一直做的这一切，伤害这麽多无辜的人，就是为了结束这一切吗？」Bruce不耐烦地问到，冰冷的眼睛中没有丝毫的情绪。

「Well丶Well，Yes！」Joker神经质地呵呵笑着，忽然就不知道从哪里掏出来了一把黑色的小刀：「你知道，Erm，我想到了一个办法——一个终极的答案，去完结这一个无止境的无聊故事。」

「……你想杀了我吗？」Batman好笑地挑了挑眉，毕竟就Joker现在这凄惨的状态，别说自己了，他很有可能连一个普通的Gotham警察都玩不过。

「不不不……这个世界，这个天杀的世界是不会允许你死去的。」Joker舔了舔唇，眼睛中闪烁着诡异的光芒，一脸奇异的沾沾自喜：「所以我想到了一个办法，一个丶呃，非常天才的想法：我想要让你的角色（character）自杀，呵呵！」

「我还以为，这个世界不会让我死？」Bruce调侃地笑道。

他知道，自己现在的行为几乎就和一个取笑路边精神病人的混球没什麽两样，但考虑到这可是Joker——而他认为自己绝对有那麽点嘲笑他的权利。

「噢，没错，是的……」Joker的脸上缓缓露出了一个巨大的微笑，几乎到了让人担心他唇角的疤痕会不会崩裂的程度：「所以，你知道，一个『角色』呢，它并不完全是一个人。它更加像是一套行为模式，有些时候甚至会糅合某些惹眼的外貌特征……呃，一些，能够让人产生情绪连接的特征。」

「就像是当青春校园喜剧里的那些早就远超适学年龄的帅哥美女们，终於无可避免地开始讨论起『毕业典礼』；或者当一出侦探片里最邪恶丶最终极的幕後黑手已经被拷进了警车，你就会知道，这玩意儿已经快要完蛋了。」

「所以——而这个可花了我一点时间——我想到了一个杀死这个角色的方法，一个，杀死Batman的方法。」小丑手上刀花一闪，便将手中的小刀反转递了出去，嘴角挂着一抹期待的笑意：「做你一直想做的吧，Batman。」

——————


	4. 第三章： The suicide of a character

这本应是一个天衣无缝的计划。

Joker在无数个地方，无数的时间点里尝试过无数次，所以他非常清楚：强迫是不会有用的，因为他们总是会想出一些理由来为这位最刚毅，最善良，最守规矩的主人翁开脱；而催眠丶下药丶精神控制也没有用，理由同上。

「这一切都不过是坏蛋的计谋而已！他才不是这样的人！」

多麽的庸俗，多麽的盲目，简直就像是那些无法从施虐情人身边逃离的可怜女主角一样，愚蠢到令人悲叹的地步。

简直就像是，在这整个广阔的世界里，竟然只有他才能穿透那层炫目的七彩圣光，看清楚那位「黑暗骑士」的真面目——一个，穿上人皮的疯子。用正义粉饰嗜血；用规则扭曲杀意，某种意义上，这所谓「英雄」的行为甚至比自己的作为更加恶劣。

Well，起码自己足够诚实，不是吗？

而Joker迅速地得出了结论：为了公众的利益，世界的和平，Gotham需要更多的……真诚。作为结果，Gotham的犯罪之王花费了相当可观的金钱和心血，才终於开发出了这麽一种药物——一种能够诱导出人心中最压抑，最黑暗的冲动，但却不会强迫对方做出任何行为的药物。

没有，一点点的，强迫。从刚才那漂亮的示范例子便能够看得出来，这到底是一种多麽美丽，多麽充满意义的药物。

因为小丑非常清楚，Batman平日为了忍耐不杀掉自己，到底都花费了多少的功夫。

只需要在那紧绷的天平上拿走那麽一点点的自我抑制能力，给早已僵固的轴心滴上一点润滑油，他甚至没有必要去摆弄半点砝码——轰！Batman这位正义英雄的角色，他的一切虚伪的坚持和努力，连带着这个可笑的世界，便能够一起瞬间化为泡影。

这早就应该发生了，在更早，更早之前。

但是，事情似乎并麽有这麽简单——而即使是Gotham被幸运女神所眷顾的终极恶人，当他想要摧毁的是整个「世界」时，情节的发展有时候也的确不会完全，呃，符合他的预期。

「我拿走了你的一切抑制能力，而这？这就是你想要做的？」被按在地上的Joker不解地皱起了眉头，完全没有半点挣扎的打算，但嘴上却挂着一个矛盾的巨大笑容：「我？这天杀的，狗娘养的小丑？」

小丑必须承认，他完全没有料到事情会朝这个方向发展。

尽管刚才冲着脑袋来的那一拳的确是相当的……致命，但从目前的状况来看，有别于自己的猜想，Batman并没有想要杀死自己的意思。

Hmm，意外的惊喜，多麽的甜蜜。

「所以，你以为这是为了性？」嘴角挂着一抹奇异的笑容，依然穿着制服的男人此刻却已经完全没有了丝毫Batman平日那坚毅而克制的影子，看起来几乎像是被某种原始的邪灵附身了一般：「啧啧……Joker，我以为在所有人之中你会明白，所有东西都是关於性，除了性本身——性，是为了权力。」

唯一符合预期的是，这角色，倒是崩坏得非常的彻底。

Joker困惑地眨了眨眼睛，想要更加认真地思考目前的情况，但思绪却因为刚刚被揍出来的脑震荡而有点模糊：「所以你，Um，想要权力？对我？」

而那几乎可以说是不知道从哪个平行宇宙里跑过来的陌生Batman只是冷漠地抽了抽唇角，蓝眼睛像是在打量某种廉价的肉块一般衡量着Joker瘦巴巴的身体：「权力？」

呵，他有的是权力。

「……我想要的，是控制。这个世界只会在你强迫它遵守规则的时候，才会变得合理。但这世界上总有些事物——有些人，你没有办法说服丶收买丶恐吓丶胁迫……」Batman用力地掐着Joker的脸颊，蹭掉了小丑脸上更多的油彩，带着轻蔑和憎恨地啐道：「有些，像是你这样的人。」

啧啧啧……好一个，天杀的，控制狂。

也对，看看那可笑的制服，暴烈的脾气和金科玉律般的规则——他应该猜到的。

而小丑依然是那副天不怕地不怕的模样，脸上挂着那副Bruce熟悉无比的，洋洋得意的病态笑容：「噢，Batsy！可怜的小东西！我就这麽让你牵挂吗？嗯？你会不会在半夜忽然惊醒，想起我还在这个广阔的世界里自由自在地乱窜，而你对我完全没有丝毫——丝毫！的掌控！嗯？」

「呵呵呵，这会是你的噩梦吗？哈哈哈哈，我丶我是你的噩梦吗？」

Joker笑的像是快要断气一般，甚至忍不住用後脑勺狠狠地撞了几下地面，嘴角随着喘息的气流浮出了更多的血沫。

「我的噩梦……」Batman歪了歪头，像是铁钳一般的双手以足以捏碎骨头的力度捉着Joker的下巴，用拇指擦去了对方嘴唇上的红色油彩和血污，蓝眸里带着一股冰冷的快意：「是在还没有完全掌控你的情况下，让你就这麽简单地死去。你应该非常清楚……杀死一个人很简单，但消灭反抗……那才是真正困难的部分。」

在擦掉了大部分的妆容后，此刻的小丑看起来几乎只是一个普通的男人——尽管拥有着令人怀疑的时尚品味，染着可笑的绿色半长卷发，而且明显曾经经历过某种足以在肉体和精神上带来永久性伤疤的暴力，但依然，一个普通的男人。

没有几十吨的腕力，超音速的跑步速度，发射镭射的眼睛，或者凭空制造火焰的双手，Batman几乎无法想象这位在Gotham中肆虐多年的极恶凶徒，到底是如何做到足以和自己丶整个城市的英雄，甚至大部分的其他罪犯分庭抗礼的。

虽然自己也没有超能力，但好歹他有着科技——当然，还有权力，以及金钱。

但小丑有什麽？他凭什麽？

就这副……和常人别无二致的皮囊吗？Bruce没有丝毫保留地用膝盖压住了Joker的胸腔， 毫不意外地感受到了下面断裂浮动，咯咯作响的肋骨，以及悲惨地想要绷紧的薄薄一层肌肉——曾经无数次将这具甚至没有八十公斤的身体跟沙包似得到处乱扔，Batman非常清楚单凭小丑这悲惨的体型和力量，即使加上他在刀械上的专长，也绝对不会是自己以及其他超级英雄的对手。

还是说，什麽惊人的智慧；或者是，某种超越常识的幸运？不，Bruce的唇角露出了一抹近乎残忍的笑容，被药物扭曲的神志已然完全丧失了控制自己的意欲，缓缓收紧了自己掐在男人脖子上的手。

他的所有小计划，小聪明，还有愚蠢的运气，在今天都显然已经走到了尽头。

「咳咳，呃，呕……」在剥落的白色油彩下，小丑脸上裸露的真实皮肤涨成了青紫的颜色，眼白开始浮现暗红色的斑点。

但即使如此，Joker依然没有展现出丝毫的动摇或者恐惧。

各种不应该出现在人脸上的颜色混杂成了一幅噩梦般的景象，小丑的脸上挂着一个僵硬的笑容，仿佛是在欣赏着天底下最完美的喜剧一般死死盯着Batman的身影，除了生理上的痛苦外，甚至连眼睛都没有一眨。

直到，并没有打算就这麽直接杀死Joker的黑暗骑士，平静而控制地放松了些许施加在男人气管上的压力为止。

呛咳了好一会儿，满身淤青，模样凄惨无比的Joker却只是翻了一个巨大的白眼，露出了更多泛着血斑的眼白，嘶哑不堪的声音像是从来没有终止过似得继续喋喋不休：「呃，咳咳，噢。从来不知道你原来好这一口啊，Bats……呃咳，难怪人们总说喜欢穿着紧身衣的人一定多少有点心理问题，咳咳哈哈哈……别丶别告诉我那也是你性癖的一部分，咳咳，嗯？」

萤火般的绿色眼睛转了回来，本来由於缺氧而散乱的瞳孔聚焦地盯着自己上方的男人，疯狂的小丑咧开嘴巴，露出一排血渍斑斑的牙齿：「Ohhh……你爱死这种感觉了——生与死，痛苦与快乐，就这麽掌握在手指之间……多麽的无法抗拒，Hmm？在你那些可爱的金发女孩儿身上也这样玩过吗？呵呵，还是只有我……哈哈，你诚挚的Joker，才能真正满足你在『这方面』的欲望？」

「你现在正在我的掌控之下，Joker。」没有被罪犯挑衅的话语挑拨，Batman冷漠地俯视着对方那破烂不堪的模样，嘴角带着一抹异样的笑意：「即使是你，在我的力量面前……也不过是一个可悲的罪犯而已。」

「Now that’s unfair.」Joker伸出舌头，夸张地舔了舔自己牙齿上的血和嘴唇上的伤疤，忽然就板正了脸，一副要和黑暗骑士讲道理的模样：「所以，让我，呃，让我告诉你一点事情——」

啪。

毫无预警地，Batman直接扇了Joker一巴掌。

「Ouch！这就很粗鲁了，哈哈哈……」Joker咬紧了牙关，似乎是因为耳鸣而倒抽了一口凉气，咧着嘴角抱怨道：「我都告诉过你多少次了，不要打头……！」

啪。

这次是另外一边。

「……你就那麽讨厌我说话吗？嗯？偏好不会说话的充气娃娃？」小丑往侧边吐出了一口带血的唾沫，笑嘻嘻地转了回来，眼中不但没有丝毫的恐惧，甚至带上了明显的嘲讽：「所以……你以为勒一下脖子，打几巴掌在脸上，整个世界就会变成你的婊子？认真的？像是某种驯狗师，哈，某种家暴的老公，打小孩的老妈，嗯？」

而Batman没有继续扇这家伙耳光。黑暗骑士甚至没有说话，只是冷冷地看着对方继续喷着带血的口水，像是野兽一般咧着牙齿，舔着嘴唇，亢奋地仰着脑袋嘶吼：「我！我拒绝！我拒绝你的这种堕落！我拒绝被你的暴力所制服！」

「我可能是疯子，但我可没有你这麽疯狂——噢，亲爱的Batsy，你真的以为一个一百公斤的男人捏着他坚硬的拳头，棍棒和小道具，就能够把『秩序』刻画在这个疯狂的世界之中，呵呵， 像是在我的脸上画上笑容一样简单？什麽人，我想知道，是什麽自恋狂丶什麽精神分裂丶什麽心理变态丶什麽反社会人格！才会，产生这种不知所谓的妄想？嗯？」

「你的暴力，甚至没有办法让我，一个谦卑的普通人，闭上我那天杀的嘴巴！噢，Batsy，Batsy……你可以耗尽身体上的最後一丝肌肉，将你那蝙蝠窝里的各种小玩具全部捅到我的身上，呵呵呵……但是我告诉你，你没有！任何的！办法——！」

「Joker……」Batman单手捂住了小丑那张还在大呼小叫的嘴巴，死死地掐住男人的脸颊，不让他再有任何说话的机会，继而冷漠地说了下去：「你可以说任何你想要说的废话和狡辩，但你无法改变……我已经成功制服了你的这个事实。」

虽然严格来说，这更像是Joker自发性的投降 ——但此刻的英雄显然欠缺足够的理智来察觉这个事实。

尽管小丑那贫弱的身体里的确没有流淌着丝毫的超能力，但Bruce比任何人更清楚，这位拥有着恶魔般的刀械控制力和软格斗技巧的「普通人」……要是认真反抗起来，事情绝对不会像是现在这麽简单。

那是，假如Bruce还存在于这位「Batman」体内的话。

「呜呜呜呼呼呼呼呼呼……」即使是被按紧了嘴巴，隔着英雄那厚厚的皮质手套，Bruce仍然能够感受到小丑那歇斯底里的笑声，甚至那混蛋舌头的触感……

舌头？

意识到了Joker正在他妈的舔自己的手套，在药效影响下甚至比平日还要更加极端和暴力的Batman在一瞬间产生了一股难以抑制的杀意。他是多想直接扭断那软弱的脖子，打爆丑角那可笑的脑袋，看看那绿色头发下的脑浆到底是不是已经完全烂透了……

「不。」思索了片刻后，Batman摇了摇头，用另外一只手轻易地扯开了小丑身上那件貌似从来没有被洗过的绿色马甲：「对你……我有一些更加好的主意。」

夹层里的，是更多的手榴弹，防弹衣，还有小刀……非常，非常多的小刀。即使是以一个没有半分超能力的超级恶棍而言，这种程度的武装也是有点过头了吧？

「……嘻嘻嘻，例如呢？」在英雄迅速地解除着自己装备的同时，已经显然失去了任何反抗能力的小丑配合地举起双手，仿佛被挠得很痒似得一边哈哈大笑，一边扭动着身体：「掏出你的大兄弟，嗯？把我的大脑操出来？噢噢噢，Batsy，Batsy，你是真的丶真的觉得这会有用……呵呵，像是在月球表面插上美国国旗，野狗尿在电灯柱上一样……嘿嘿嘿，或者说是蝙蝠尿？」

「……我们会知道的。」Batman的声音一如既往地理智，但行为却早已完全偏离了Gotham的黑暗骑士平日拥有的一切准则，清澈的眼底只剩下一种没有温度的残忍和嗜血，以及某种控制狂的偏执：「一种方法，或者另外一种方法——还是我应该问，Joker，假如你真的毫不在意的话，或许……你不会这麽努力地想要说服我不要这麽做？」

噢，看看……看看这美丽的场面。

Joker看着笼罩在自己身上的黑影，那双隐藏在面具之下的，和Arkham里那些精神病别无二致的蓝眸，忍不住倒抽了一口凉气，感觉背脊的中心彷如被一股电流穿透了似得，脸部肌肉无法控制地扯出了一个巨大的笑容。

Gotham的Jesus，故事的主人翁，坚定不移的正义，终於也有了腐蚀崩裂的一天。

噢噢噢，这个世界要结束了。

小丑从来没有承认过自己患有精神病，也不认为自己的脑袋是真的出了什麽问题：而尽管Gotham市那些奉公守法的良民们可能会对此抱有相反的意见，但也不像是Joker没有办法好好「说服」他们，让他们见识一下自己眼中的世界……一个，任何人只要足够地理智，都能够迅速地发现其疯狂之处的世界。

但就在这一刻， Joker几乎以为自己是真的完全丧失了理智。

「噢，问问任何一个其他人，这广阔的世界，七十亿的人口，没有半个人会觉得这是真的。」丑角舔了舔自己嘴角的伤疤，发出一阵鬣狗似得笑声，毫无反抗地任凭英雄用领带绑住了自己的双手，近乎自言自语地说道：「而这就是那一刻了……女警探和食人魔坠入爱河，铁达尼号吐出了最後一个气泡，蓝色的开篷车飞入红色的峡谷之中……嘻嘻，最後一切归於黑暗，滚出那天杀的片尾字幕……」

嘶啦。

灰紫色的衬衫被撕开，几颗纽扣弹开，顺着略微倾斜的水泥地面滚到了大厦的边缘。

「……天国的大门打开，迎接Jesus的到来——不，还是应该说是地狱的大门？哈哈哈哈……Gotham這座罪惡之城里可没有天堂這種玩意兒啊！还有丶还有，我们这位也不是什麽身穿闪亮铠甲的好骑士，不不不，这可是属於黑暗的骑士，一位有着『困扰』的主人公，嘻嘻嘻……」

紫色的塑料纽扣在大楼断裂不平的边缘打了个转，顿了顿，几乎像是要停留在楼层之上，但最後却还是轻微的一个歪斜，翻转，旋转，就这麽跌入了Gotham的夜色之中。

嘶啦。

这次则是裤子。紫色的布料，系在裤袋上的金属链条还有其接驳着的一小叠扑克牌就这麽被毫不在意地扔到了一旁，大量的Joker卡散落了一地。

「……哈哈哈，在世界上那麽多种，那麽！那麽多种的罪孽之中！我们的Messiah居然选择了最古老丶最原始的鸡奸（Sodomy）！噢噢，想象一下天父的愤怒，想象一下天火焚城的可怖，哈哈哈！他们给了你《十诫》，第五条……Thou shalt not kill，嗯？Thou shalt not USE ANY FIREARMS！但鸡奸呢？哈哈哈，他们有写进去吗？他们——嗯呃！有吗？嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈……」

Joker狂喜地大笑，被领带紧紧捆着的双手毫无意义地敲击着身下的地板，眼眶中残留的黑色油彩被不知道是汗水还是泪水的液体融成出了一条条延伸的线条，顺着眼角的笑纹蜿蜒而下。

——————


	5. 第四章：The sinners

~不久后~

这几乎像是一个荒诞的梦境，像是一个真正的精神病人才会做的那种梦——但很可惜，小丑在很久以前就已经没有再做过梦了；而且严格来说，他也不是一个真正的疯子。

Joker并不是没有考虑过这件事。

事实上，他甚至一天到晚在到处和别人讲这件事：命中注定丶永永远远丶一生一世，各种调情似得浑话信手沾来，几乎弄得像是个真正的死基佬一样。当然，即使是在小丑最不理智的时候，他的行为也从来没有超越过单纯地开开玩笑，或者顺带着，刺激一下自己那位死板至极的英雄，逗弄一下白人直男那紧绷的雄性气质。

直到，或许是出於某种扭曲的因果报应，某种荒谬的自我实现预言……

Batman的老二，刺穿了整个宇宙中的所有逻辑丶空间和时间的障碍，带着无可置疑的动量——捅到了自己的屁眼里。

而Joker必须承认，他并没有料到自己的「小恶作剧」会带来这麽一个……超现实主义的後果。

Gotham最邪恶的小丑犯下了无数正常人甚至难以启齿的，罄竹难书的可怕暴行，但有别于一般市民的想象，这种发自人类繁衍本能的，最传统丶最正规的犯罪行为——强奸——却奇异并不存在于这条清单之中……至少，根据他的回忆……呃。

混沌的代言人自然不会有什麽对品味的追求，Joker没有去干犯强奸罪的理由很简单：他是从根本上，对其他人类的肉体产生不了任何的兴趣。

乳房。阴道。阴茎。肛门。

软绵。坚硬。乾燥。湿滑。

何等的无趣，论娱乐比不上和Batman斗智，满足比不上让Batman流血，舒服比不上被Batman暴揍一顿……这种让无数人趋之若骛的「运动」，对小丑而言，带来的快感甚至不如看着一大堆现金被点燃，让火光丶纸灰和黑烟在尖叫和枪响中冲上云霄。

不过当然，就和世界上的所有东西一样，他的Batsy……他那独一无二的Batsy，依然是一个甜美的例外。

「Only you，can make……the darkness，bright……」

废弃的大楼内，一阵不成韵律的低哼低低传来， 时唱时停，不时夹杂着隐约的笑声。

「……Only you, and you alone……can thrill me……like you do……」

Joker顿住了声音，额头上布满着细小的冷汗，眼神涣散地盯着天花板。配合男人唇角半干的血液以及惨白的脸色，他看起来几乎像是快要支撑不住了。

的确，从医学的角度来看，男人的肋骨断的简直堪比一包被扔进洗衣机里的手指饼乾，在颤抖着扩张的横膈膜之上，大半的肺部体积已经淹没了在血泊之中；而他下半身那凄惨的「状况」，以及随着另外一个人的暴行而不断耸动的盘骨也显而易见地，并不是什麽好消息。

但很可惜，Gotham最疯狂的小丑显然不是能以常理衡量的事物。

事实上，看起来半只脚已经踏进了棺材的Joker甚至不耐烦地砸了一下嘴唇，翻了一个大大的白眼：「Erg……认真，我早就告诉你这不是一个好主意——嗯，为什麽花费这麽多的时间丶嗯丶这麽多的汗水……看在上帝的份上，这丶哈哈，这甚至没有你上次打断我鼻子那麽痛！你不止这麽点丶嗯丶能耐吧？哼？」

「……」Batman没有说话，只是加大了手中的力度，几乎像是想要直接把小丑那瘦骨嶙峋的身体直接掰成两半似得，不闻不问地继续着抽插的动作。

这就有点无趣了。

不是说「Batman正在跟使用一个充气娃娃一样操着自己」的这个事实有多麽的稀松平常——他单是想到这件事都已经亢奋得快要升天了——而是英雄那，只能用令人叹息来形容的性爱技巧。别误会，Joker并不是对粗暴有什麽意见，本来他甚至是有点扭曲的期待，想要看看他亲爱的Batsy到底会用什麽令人咋舌的方式来凌虐自己……什麽，能够让自己心跳加速的恶毒酷刑……

然而，令他大失所望的是，对於想象力显而易见地贫乏的英雄来说，一场粗暴的性爱显然就已经是他能够想象到的，最大的折磨了。反反复复，进出，抽插，显然大脑一片空白的Batman甚至没有继续扇自己耳光，简直是……枯燥得令人窒息。

疼痛，甚至连他最喜欢的疼痛，都没有任何的特色。

反复撕裂的痛苦没有任何递进，就像是反复地用纸张摩擦着指头上的割伤一样，不温不火，机械性得简直可以用无聊来形容。所以这就是自己在等待的东西？这种，平庸的令人不耐的……交媾？

小丑，非常着名地，痛恨无聊。

「噢！Batsy，嘿嘿丶嗯，你知道吗？我有一个主意！我想丶我想我知道你想要些什麽了……为了我们两个着想，呵呵，为什麽不让这变得更加……刺激一点呢？嗯？」Joker舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙因为累积在气管里的血液而发出猫咪一样的呼噜声。

疯狂的小丑眨了眨眼睛，似乎是思考了一瞬。

继而，毫无预警地，男人深吸一口气，忽然就开始了高分贝的尖叫和求饶：「噢！不！我求求您……停下来！好痛！不要！拜托你……看在上帝的份上……住手……求求你……」

「求求你……」「求求你……」

破碎的声音带着压抑的痛呼和哭腔，其中蕴含的悲痛和绝望几乎能让正常人毛骨悚然，难以忍受——但和男人那堪比配音演员的逼真声线恰恰相反，小丑的脸上缓缓扯出了一个病态的笑容，舔了舔唇，并且……跟个婊子似得夹紧了自己臀部的肌肉。

他知道他的Bats最喜欢些什麽。

对现实失去掌控的无力感，受伤的男性自尊，权力幻想，心理弥补——无数个仿佛是从佛洛依德课本中剪贴出来的psycho-gibberish，就这麽毫无意义在Joker迷蒙的脑海中浮游着，像是某种远古的水母丶五彩斑斓的热带鱼一样，空虚地随着水流打转。

而他们竟然管这腐烂透顶的玩意儿叫「英雄」。

最好的幽默总是来自于生活，不是吗？

「……」果不其然，Batman那冰蓝的眼睛中，瞳孔几乎可以说是显着地扩张了一瞬，继而才愤怒地再次钳住了Joker的脸颊，从齿缝间生硬地迫出来两个字：「……STOP IT.」

Well，虽然你的老二明显并不是那麽希望的。

「Well，Bats，告诉我——这值得吗？嗯？这让你感觉好点儿了吗？」Joker眯着水润的绿眸，吊高嗓音，以某种女性化的丶母性的嗓音安抚道：「这让你感觉更加的……有掌控吗？这个腐烂的世界有因此而变得没那麽吓人吗？还是——」

Batman丧失了最後一丝耐心。

抿紧嘴角，英雄没有半点迟疑地捂住了小丑的口鼻。

「呜呜……」在黑色的手套下，小丑挣扎的声音听起来惊人地像那些受伤的小动物，圆睁着一双带着泪光的碧绿眼睛，从喉咙深处发出颤抖的呜咽和悲鸣，被领带牢牢绑着的双手哀求似得按上了Batman的手。

此刻的Joker看起来几乎像是一个真正的「受害者」：撕裂割碎的狼狈衣装，裸露的皮肤上布满了被凌虐蹂躏的伤痕，而即使是对像小丑那样的神经病而言，在那他那病态灵魂的深处，大概也的确存在着一个无法越过的临界点吧——

才怪呢。

事实上，那双看似是想要推开英雄的手，竟然正在以令人难以想象的怪力死死将Batman的手钉到自己的脸上；而男人脸上那巨大而扭曲的笑容甚至穿透了厚重的皮革，像是金属模具一般滚烫地拓印到了黑暗骑士的掌心上。

一行清水从小丑的眼角流出，将更多黑色油彩的碎屑洗进了他那肮脏至极的绿发之中，但Batman却没有天真到看漏那双绿眸中疯狂的笑意。

他这是……笑出来的眼泪。

「你他妈的，到底，在笑什麽？」Batman一把挥开了Joker的手，暴怒地掐着男人的脸，咬着牙低吼道：「为什麽？为什麽你还能笑出来？」

明明被揍断了那麽多根骨头，甚至正在跟一条母狗似得被按在地上操，但这瘦弱而可悲的家伙却还是一副兴高采烈的模样——尽管，无论是在他身前晃荡着的丶那疲软的阴茎，还是Batman那刻意粗暴的动作，都无比鲜明地展示着小丑并没有从中得到丝毫快感的这个事实……然而，他却在笑。

他还在笑。

小丑那软绵绵的身体一如既往地没有丝毫的反抗，像是某种大型布偶一般放松地任凭疯狂的英雄用常人难以忍受的蛮力对待自己，同时不住发出阵阵令人烦躁的咯咯笑声：「噢，嘻嘻……你丶你问我……为什麽？为什麽不呢！」

「张开眼睛，看丶看看这场闹剧——和三流的色情杂志一样，下流而粗犷，愚蠢得令人扼腕——想想他们会有多麽的失望，那麽久的谋划丶构建，最後却走向了这麽一个可笑的丶虎头蛇尾的高潮——」

「对你来说，这一切不过是一场廉价的闹剧？Huh？」暴戾的英雄打断了Joker疯狂的呓语，捏着死敌那几乎能用纤细来形容的腰，惩罚似得狠狠撞进了对方体内深处，却失望地只是收获了一声压抑的闷哼，还有更多破碎的笑声。

「呵呵呵……你想象一下，这本来可以是一个多麽棒的故事：有我，有你，没有任何烦人的规矩和自我控制——这本应是一个史诗级的篇章！」

浸润着湿意的绿眸缓缓地向上飘去，透过自己身上的侵犯者看向了遥远的某处，小丑看起来仿佛是吸了迷幻药似得，神色中带着一种奇异的狂热和漠不关心：「想象一下……大楼会被炸毁，Gotham会被毁灭，种族会被灭绝，这个世界会走向尽头——这才是他们想要的那种伟大的结局！这才是世界末日应有的模样！Hmm？你告诉我，告诉我……不应该是这样的吗？」

终於意识到了对方正在看着天花板上的某种事物，Batman忽然产生了一股强烈的丶不详的预感。

「……但很可惜，就目前的情况来看，比起那些真正有价值的娱乐，那些能够让人反复思考和琢磨的铺陈展开，他们却似乎更加偏好这种和免费成人电影一样，精虫上脑，歪曲而愚昧的剧情。多麽令人失望，多麽Anti-climatic……嘻嘻，几乎可以说是恶劣到一个喜剧性的地步——」

缓缓地抬起了头，黑暗骑士的瞳孔猛地收缩到了极致，金属般冰蓝的虹膜上反射着一点暗淡的红光。

「但无论如何，我已经成功了，不是吗？」

5，4，3，2，1——

小小的黑盒子上，血红色的倒数迅速地走到了零。霎那间，肾上腺素飙升，全身肌肉紧绷，甚至连後颈上的汗毛都炸起来了的Batman却奇异地发现……竟然，什麽也没有发生。

没有任何的爆炸，火光，尖叫。

他们身处的这座建筑物也没有任何要倒塌的迹象。

世界末日并没有来临。

只是……

Bruce缓缓地低下头，蓝眸再次对上了身下那双闪烁着磷火的绿眸，以及Joker那彷如陈列物证一般一览无遗的破败躯体，骨折，淤青，乾固的血液……还有更多。英雄本来冷酷的蓝眸在电光火石间凝固了，无数复杂而混乱的情绪像是龙卷风一样席卷而过——震惊丶恐慌丶厌恶丶以及……近乎绝望的罪恶感。

他无法移动，无法说话，甚至无法……思考。

「欢迎回来，亲爱的。」直到Joker无力地歪了歪头，布满淤青的脸上吃力地扯出一个微笑，跟个粗野的妓女一样露骨地噘起了血红的嘴唇，粗哑的声音带着一股难以掩饰的愉悦：「还想要吗？」

Bruce像是触电似得猛地放开了男人，慌乱地往後退开——而随着视野的开阔，英雄凌乱的视线无可避免地扫到了小丑那鲜血淋漓的股间：就是那里，自己片刻前还在……

Bruce忽然感觉到了一股强烈的恶心感。

上帝啊。

「噢，你的脸……你丶你的脸，嘿嘿，嘻嘻哈哈哈哈哈……太完美了！这才是我喜欢你的理由，我亲爱的，亲爱的Batsy……哈哈，哈哈哈——！」废弃的大楼内，歇斯底里的笑声传出了很远，在空旷的水泥柱间回荡着病态的回音，仿佛是无数个亢奋的观众一样，对这荒诞可笑的剧场发出阵阵潮水般的嘲弄。

天哪……他到底干都了些什麽？

他到底都干了些什麽？

——————

~第二天，早上，Wayne大宅，浴室~

「老爷。」Alfred无声无息地走进了水雾弥漫的浴室，平静地说道：「他身上的伤已经被处理好了。」

噢。

背对着年迈的管家，Bruce以胎儿一般的姿势卷缩在暖水浴缸中。并没有抬起埋在膝盖间的脑袋，每一丝肌肉都出於完全静止的状态，一滴水顺着男人额前的黑发滴到了平静的水面上，牵起一阵涟漪。

深吸了一口气，似乎是沉默的太久的富翁终於找回了说话的能力，语音中却无可避免地带着一丝沙哑：「……谢谢你，Alfred。」

「老爷……」Alfred的声音顿了一顿，而Bruce裸露的背脊肌肉肉眼可见地绷紧了——在面着Gotham那些穷凶极恶的罪犯时向来以无畏着称的Batman，此刻却甚至不敢让自己的管家完成他的句子，便已经迅速截断了老人的话语。

「他……他怎麽样？」无聊的问题。

他自己还能不清楚吗？断了两打骨头，体内大出血，并且……惨遭强奸。

很可惜，正忙于沉浸在自我厌恶和恐慌之的旋涡之中，Bruce疲惫的大脑显然没有那个馀裕去构思什麽精细而又发人深省的台词。自我放弃似得合上了眼帘，男人在无垠的黑暗之中却莫名地想起了小丑的眼睛。

绿色的虹膜，泛着血斑的巩膜，被眼泪洗刷得恍如烟熏妆一般的油彩。

那是……笑出来的，眼泪。

天杀的神经病。

「他目前的情况稳定。」Alfred的态度一如既往地平静，几乎像是他的老爷并没有刚刚强奸了一名穷凶极恶的逃犯一样，淡淡地补充了一句：「血液测试显示没有任何的长期疾病，He’s clean。」

闻言，Bruce强壮的手臂肌肉猛地绷紧了，像是某种外星寄生生物一般在皮肤下猛烈地扭动着。他深深吸了一口气，有那麽短暂的一瞬间，男人看起来似乎是已经成功抑制下了他的情绪——然而下一秒，瓷砖的碎片飞散，暗红在混入了暖水后迅速地溶开，化成了淡淡的珊瑚色。

Alfred当然知道了。他总是能洞悉一切。

「老爷，我知道你在想些什麽。」没有被Bruce勃发的怒气吓到，Alfred平淡地说道，拿出了柜子里的浴袍，轻松地抖开：「而我的答案是：你不是。」

他不是？

Bruce空洞的蓝眸穿透了蒸腾的雾气，呆呆地盯着白瓷墙壁上抹开的血迹，迷茫的眼神几乎像是一个迷路的孩子：他不是，一个天杀的强奸犯吗？他不是和自己曾经蔑视厌恶的那些罪犯一模一样的渣滓吗？

他不是吗？

「你不是。」Alfred提着浴袍来到了浴缸边，冷静而坚定地重申到：「老爷，那不是你，那是Joker的计划。」

这句话听起来倒是蛮中肯的。

「……Alfred，但是你不明白……」Bruce从水中站起，缓缓地转过身来，彻夜未眠的蓝眸中泛着明显的血丝，脸上挂着一抹诡异的微笑，紧绷到极限的神色惊人地类似地下那位疯狂的小丑：「我丶我的感觉，我的想法——你不知道，我的确是想要那麽做的……那是我的选择！」

「你明白吗？是我选择那麽做的！」

几乎像是Joker的诅咒一样，Bruce完全保留了对那次事件一切的记忆。

无论是对方皮肤的触感，体内的温度，刺耳的笑声，甚至是那件破马甲被撕裂时的触感，他肮脏的眼泪在脸上反射着湿润光泽的模样——所有的一切，都像是小丑脸上那丑陋的笑容一样，被一刀一刀地刻画进了Bruce不可磨灭的记忆之中。

而那也自然而然，特包括了当自己施行那一切暴行时，在Batman静脉中奔腾的那股……冷酷而滚烫的快意。

在那转瞬即逝的一刻，他几乎感觉自己掌控了整个世界，像是他终於达到了自己化身为Batman的终极目标，像是他终於征服了那座最不可能征服的高峰——简直堪比吸毒者那自我膨胀的快感，不过也不像是他的所作所为……和他们有什麽本质上的分别就是了。

一样的自毁冲动，不过让自己上瘾的不是化学物质，而是更加危险，更加甜美的——暴力。

「不，老爷，你并没有做出选择。」老管家无奈地叹了一口气，搭在柔软浴袍上的手指极度轻微地抖动了一下：「他夺走了你的这个权利。」

「不是选择权。」男人轻声呢喃到，拳头上的血液一滴一滴地染红着身下的水池，眼眶也慢慢地变红了：「他夺走的是……我的抑制。」

他不过是剥去了名为Bruce.Wayne的面具，展示出了下方Batman的真面目而已——一个由无数黑暗的想法，无法抑制的愤怒，以及包装得光鲜亮丽的嗜血冲动组合而成的，穷凶极恶的罪犯。

Bruce一直隐约知道自己的心底存在着一个腐烂的泥潭，一个一旦踏足，便再也无法返回的黑暗领域——而他掩藏的很好，那张「文明」和「正义」的面具实在是铸造得过於完美，以至甚至是他本人，也几乎要忘记了它的存在。

那是直到，某一天，某个天杀的神经病笑嘻嘻地出现，并且轻率地决定要把那头连Batman本人也不愿意面对的凶兽扯出水面为止。

他就是……那头怪物本人。

「不，Wayne老爷。」Alfred坚定地打断了Bruce脑海中混沌的旋涡，温暖的褐色眼睛不闪不避地对上了男人痛苦的蓝眸：「决定我们是谁的，不是我们的想法，而是我们最後做出的选择。」

「那个男人很聪明，但他忽略了一件很重要的事情——人性中最美好的善意，尽管往往不是最为自然丶最为本能的，但这也正正是……它为何如此珍贵的理由。」

「那不过……是虚伪的粉饰而已。」Bruce抿紧嘴角，眼神晦暗不定。

「我们本来，也就不过是一种动物。人类必须违抗本能的呼唤，抵抗捷径的诱惑，才终於能雕琢出这张『虚伪』的面具——老爷，这难道不才是……人性之中最美丽的东西吗？」

Bruce沉默了良久。

……最美丽的，东西吗？

良久，随着浴室内的雾气缓缓散去，男人脸上阴郁的神色也终於融化了些许，顺着下巴上的一滴水珠无声无息地落到了已经开始变凉的浴缸中。

「Well，Alfred——」似乎是终於找回了平日花花公子的风度，气色仍然相当差富翁不羁地扯起了一边嘴角，正要说话，却不料忽然猛地倒抽了一口凉气：「哈——哈嚏！」

早已见怪不怪，Alfred只是慈祥地笑了笑，从善如流地递出了手中的浴袍。

——————


	6. 第五章：Civilized conversation

首先，那是一片黑暗。

不。

不不不，不要黑色……他他妈的，最讨厌这种——呃！手腕处的皮肤感觉到了某种冰冷的桎梏，全身上下每一根肌肉纤维都仿佛是鬼压床一般，软趴趴地瘫痪着 ……看在上帝的份上，让他张开眼睛！张开！那！该死的！眼睛！

然後，有了光。

——终於，金属的天花板和惨淡的白色灯光映入眼帘，刺眼的强光却没能迫使男人再次合上那双已经开始泛红发疼的绿眸。空白地瞪着上方那枯燥地稳定的光源，小丑缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

棕金色的睫毛被生理性的泪水沾湿了些许，恍如某种昆虫的触须一般轻轻抖动着。

所以，显然易见地，这个世界并没有毁灭。

失望地翻了一个白眼，刚刚苏醒的Joker咂了咂嘴巴，眼珠子不安分地转动着，迅速地评估着自己身处的空间：专业的医疗仪器，空气里弥漫着臭氧消毒的味道，身下那弹力合适的柔软床垫，还有根据他受伤多年的经验，处理手法堪称是相当专业的伤口……

呵呵，可别被外在蒙骗了——这鬼地方显然并不是什麽真正的医院。

吃力地转动着脑袋，小丑惊人地完全无视了四肢百骸中那股足以让成年男子痛哭流涕的剧痛，以奇异的方法扭动躯干，并且在终於看见了手腕上的镣铐时眯起绿眸，缓缓舒展出了一个了然的笑容。

啧啧啧……这熟悉的触感，可不是Gotham市政府那点可悲的预算能够承担的玩具啊。

亢奋地舔了舔嘴唇，意识到了自身状况的Joker不但没有展露出丝毫的担忧和恐惧，那双绿眸甚至肉眼可见地亮了起来，仿佛是潜藏在暗处的猫科动物一样，闪烁着令人毛骨悚然的光芒。

Batsy，Batsy，让我猜猜看，你到底都计划了些什麽小节目？

情不自禁地发出一阵低哑的笑声，小丑仿佛是完全忘记了禁锢四肢的镣铐，以及胸腔那伴随着每一下呼吸丶如同海浪一般袭击着意识的疼痛；只是彷如全身发痒一般在粗糙的床单上磨蹭着身体，呼吸粗重，僵硬的脸颊上定格着令人不寒而栗的笑容。

噢噢噢，他的黑暗骑士到底是受到了多大的打击，才会选择把自己给捡回巢里去？

他会哭吗？他有吐吗？他会不停的洗澡，直到把皮肤搓到流血为止吗？无数的猜想和剧本在Joker的脑海里回旋，记忆里Batman那痛苦而震惊的眼神彷如兴奋剂一般搅动着男人混乱的意识；一阵阵迷乱的狂喜顺着脊髓流下，被固定着四肢的 Joker像是捕猎者似得咧开了牙齿，享受地弓起了背脊。

单看那梦幻的眼神和混乱的呓语，此刻的小丑几乎和Gotham後巷里那些磕High了的毒虫别无二致——非常的异常，即便是以他那神经病的基线而言。

就在此时，厚重的钢铁门悄然无声地滑开了。

「Joker，你大概不应该那样移动——毕竟你的肋骨还没有完全固定好。」穿着全副装备的Batman冷静地步入了房间，神色里没有丝毫的慌乱。

随着低沉的话音落下，被五花大绑在病床上的男人仿佛是被按下了暂停按钮似得，在霎那间顿住了一切的动作。

笑声戛然而止，男人甚至顿住了呼吸。

而冷静地走到了病床对面，Bruce在面具下不着痕迹地皱起了眉头： Joker的气色……比自己原本猜想的还要糟糕。

在浮夸的油彩妆容被擦得一乾二净后，即使是那位足以让整个Gotham市战栗的Joker，也不过同样地是个有着两只眼睛丶一个鼻子的普通男人而已——甚至，假如能够忽略那两道狰狞丑恶的伤疤，单看那双杏仁型的猫眼和端正的鼻梁，小丑的真实面容几乎能称得上是英俊的。

然而此刻，或许是由於他那不容乐观的健康状况，包裹着Joker五官的那层脸皮枯薧地下陷，在惨白的灯光下泛着一种不健康的蜡质光泽，将那些斑驳的青紫瘢痕映衬得更加的突兀，宛如泼洒在大理石像上的颜料一般触目惊心。

蜡黄，暗紫，青蓝——都不是些什麽应该出现在人脸上的颜色。

而像是石像一般僵住了的Joker终於动了，缓缓转动眼球，男人定定地看着面前双手抱胸的Batman，慢慢地咧出了牙齿。

沉淀着紫红色淤血的眼窝深陷，但镶嵌其中的那双绿色眼瞳却一如既往地燃烧着来自地狱的业火，散发着不属於这个世界的妖异光芒——那是一股……和面前这具残破身躯毫不相称的，令人畏惧的魄力。

这不是一双「正常人」能够拥有的眼睛。

「噢……我是怎麽才能拥有这项殊荣呢？亲爱的Batsy……」Joker放低了声音，嘴角的弧度缓缓拉大，尽管由於欠缺了红色油彩的强调而没有了平日那种强烈的视觉冲击，但在心理上却是同等地令人不安：「别告诉我，你还在垂涎我这可怜的屁股？嗯？还想要更多？」

果然。

没有丝毫被挑拨到的迹象，Batman只是冷漠地摇了摇头，坚定地陈述道：「不。我很抱歉，那是一个……错误。」

「哈！没有想到你也是『那种男人』……Pump and dump，花花公子，嗯？男人的梦想，换情人比换床单更快——多麽的过分！多麽的无情！多麽的令人羡慕！」高声悲叹，男人一脸浮夸的受伤，低笑着朝Bruce卖弄地眨了眨睫毛，并且忽然压低了声音：「还是说，或许你已经知道了……我有艾滋病的这个事实？我必须承认，那不过一次小小的意外，年轻时的鲁莽和无知——」

「你没有。」这天杀的，撒谎成瘾的强迫症。

完美地掩饰了内心翻腾的怒气，Batman平静地反驳，甚至还微乎其微地叹了一口气：「Joker，我只是下来……查看你的情况而已。」

「来检查你的杰作吗？嗯？」Joker砸了一下嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛，也跟着装模作样地叹了一口气，沉下脸来，认真地说道：「我必须告诉你，亲爱的，无论你这次又为自己想出来了什麽藉口，做了什麽……呃，心理上的杂技来开脱责任，或许只是来自旁人的一口心灵鸡汤，某种烂俗的名人金句——那玩意儿？做了这件事的那玩意儿，它还在你的体内。」

「你可以撒谎，推卸，逃避；你可以刺瞎你的眼睛，洗掉脑子里的记忆，但你知道丶你知道你回不去了……你已经去了那个地方，潘多拉的盒子已经被打开，而那大家伙，那丶那怪物，呵呵，它永远都会——」

「够了，Joker。」Batman迅速地截断了Joker那没完没了的挑衅，拳头微微握紧了一瞬，声音毫无变化地说道：「我不是来和你说这个的。」

嗯？

沉默了半响，Joker眯起眼睛，绿眸闪过一丝了然，近不可闻地低声道：「噢……我知道了——你不知道该怎麽处理我，是吗？」

顿了顿，男人忽然歇斯底里地狂笑起来，同时音量骤然拔高到了一个，参照他目前的健康状况而言，堪称是不可思议的地步。

「嗯？你不敢，嘻嘻，不敢将我交给Arkham，因为你丶你害怕他们会知道——噢我的天哪——哈哈哈哈哈！你将我抓了回来，因为你害怕全世界都会知道丶知道Batman操了一个怎麽样的人渣！哈哈哈哈哈！」

Batman一言不发，只是面无表情地看着病床上形貌凄惨的男人，彷如癫痫发作一般在床单上猛烈地抽搐扭动着。一阵阵夹杂着不详杂音的笑声像是坏掉了的收音机一样断断续续地传出，小丑似乎是真的想要将自己往死里笑，刚刚才被修补好的脆弱胸腔毫无顾忌地剧烈扩张——

好吧，果然移位了。

看这模样，他待会儿可能还得麻烦Alfred再下来一趟。

「我并不为我的行为感到骄傲。」打断了男人那自虐的狂笑，Batman轻声承认，但却迅速地补上了一句：「但是我更加想知道……让你做出这一切的原因。」

以疯子那毫无预兆的出现为起点，在过去三年间，两人之间那「逮捕丶监禁丶逃狱」的轮回……简直说是永无止境的莫乌比斯之环也不为过。而即便身为Gotham 的黑暗骑士，Bruce的耐心也终究在这看不见终点的追逐中，逐渐走到了尽头。

所谓疯狂，是将同一件事反复地做无限次，但却毫无根据地期待会产生不同的结果——因此，当那套古旧的舞步显然已经不会再前往任何有意义的出口时，Batman作出了选择。

他决定，尝试认真地坐下来，和Joker沟通一次。

Bruce不认为Arkham有能力治疗Joker的精神问题——看在上帝的份上，他甚至不认为那群白袍书呆子们有能力理解这疯子的脑袋到底是哪里出了问题，尤其是在那撒谎成瘾的混蛋压根儿就没打算配合的情况下。

而假如说，那该死的小丑会愿意对谁敞开心扉……

那人只会是自己。对此，Batman直觉地拥有着毫无根据的自信。

「嗯？我不是已经告诉你了吗？」男人眨了眨眼睛，一脸单纯地歪了歪头，柔软的声音中神奇地带着一股撒娇似得受伤：「Come on，Batsy，你也得听听人家说话才行啊？嗯？我知道，我知道，你觉得我只是一个脑子有病的罪犯，而只有神经病才会认真看待一个神经病……但是或许，一些人与人之间最基本的尊重？」

神经病似得笑容转瞬便被无害的面具覆盖，明明不过是一层薄薄的脸部肌肉运动，但却举重若轻地牵动着房间内紧绷的气氛。

几乎像是……聚光灯下的表演者一样。

「所以，出於某种原因，你似乎认为我是这个世界的……『主角』。」挥去了脑海中多馀的念头，Batman只是冷淡地陈述到：「尽管很明显地，这个世界并没有因为我个人的错误行为而陷入毁灭。」

「Well，you can never blame a man for trying…… too hard.」

意味深长地断住了句子，小丑若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇，神色中闪现出了一丝迷茫，却迅速地被虚伪的笑意掩盖了，眼珠子多疑地在房间的四个角落间跳动：「呵呵……Well，你永远不知道观众们会想要看些什麽，是吗？有些时候，他们只想要一段轻松快乐的时光，有些时候他们却想要被吓得屁滚尿流；有时候想哭，有时候想笑；有时候想要看形而上的恋爱，有时候却只想看些廉价的奶子——」

「而有些时候，Batsy，有时候，你以为他们想要看看文明被摧毁，世界陷入一片火海的壮丽景色；但其实他们真正想看的……却不过是一场毫无意义的性爱，一幕下流而爽快的报复而已。」

他在紧张。

Bruce沉默地观察着小丑那不安的神态：无论是那唐突地加快的语速，闪缩的目光，还是弹跳的指尖，都充分说明着他的死敌似乎并没有他想要表现出来的那麽轻松。

但是……为什麽？

「所以，你口中的这些……『观众』，你认为他们是这个世界的神？」Bruce脱下了一只手的手套，熟练地测量着Joker的生命体征，同时不紧不慢地顺着男人的话头问到：「你认为，你是在代表着他们的意愿行动？」

「神？就……他们？」翻了一个巨大的白眼，男人似乎完全不在意来自Batman的触碰，只是神经质地吞了一口唾沫，眼球颤动，快速地低语到：「不不不，不……这种盲目丶愚痴的存在，是神？别，不，不不，这玩笑简直是太恶劣了，甚至连我都笑不出来……」

轻轻地捏起Joker锁骨上的一块皮肤，Bruce缓缓皱起了眉头：心跳过速，脉搏快而浅，加上皮肤这种乾燥的触感……这家伙，难道是脱水了吗？

「亲爱的，我代表着的，是剧本里的反动力，那甜美的对抗和冲突……你知道，没有一个童话故事是打从一开始就是『Forever happily ever after』的，他们必须找到一个邪恶的女巫，一条魔龙，一个贪污腐败的法官——某些东西，来制造那引人眼球的戏剧性，来推动那无谓的剧情发展，协助角色的人格成长……多麽的无私，多麽的慈爱，几乎像是保姆一样，不是吗？」

「你丶你制造了我……而我则哺育了你——正义和邪恶，守序和混乱，互相吞噬的衔尾蛇……这难道不是一种最完美丶最珍贵的关系吗？嗯？」男人那癫狂的绿眸死死地盯着Batman的蓝眸，瞳孔莫名地有点涣散。

又是……这该死的拟剧论。

看看这广袤的世界，全球各地不同的国家丶文化丶语言，和无数各自努力生活着的人——而认为这无边无际丶复杂无比的一切竟然不过是一本小说，一出电影，一册漫画，这种自大丶扭曲丶不切实际的妄想简直是——

不。他现在的目标……并不是批判男人的疯狂。

「但为什麽是我？」Bruce捏了捏拳头，努力地强迫自己继续维持着开放性的思维，继续顺着Joker的逻辑前进：「为什麽——为什麽你的这个，『故事』，会选择以我来成为主角？」

他并不是世界上第一个超级英雄，也不会是最後一个。为什麽不是Clark？为什麽不是Diana？自己会在Joker的妄想世界里占一个如此重要的位置，他会对自己产生这种程度的执迷，其中必定有着某个扭曲的源头……一个，自己需要搞清楚的原因。

「呵呵，Batsy……你是真的毫无概念，不是吗？」男人轻叹了一口气，眯起眼睛，仿佛是陷入恋爱的少女一般，神色梦幻地低语到：「看看你自己，Just……看看你自己的模样。那麽的……尖锐，令人窒息地危险，像是弓弦紧绷到极限的箭头丶耸立在悬崖边缘的巨石一样，多麽的美丽——」

尽管知道对方无法看见，但Bruce还是有点不自在地挑了挑眉：这家伙的遣词用字真的是……

「而有些人，他们会刻意在假期的时候买好机票，预定酒店，携家带眷的就是为了看那些壮丽的巨岩一眼——去感受一下，那种如履薄冰的危机感。」Joker咧出了牙齿，唇舌间闪过一丝金属色的银光：「那些上等人会躲在他们那『安全距离』外的游客小屋里，优雅地举着单反相机，啜着啤酒，对这大自然的鬼斧神工评头品足；但有些人丶有些好奇的灵魂，却会产生一种无法抑制的冲动，想要上前踢那块石头一脚丶推一推那块愚蠢的东西。」

「我就是那个熊孩子……我想要看看丶我想要知道，那块石头会以怎麽样的速度滚下悬崖，它会砸出多大的水花，会不会碎裂成无数片小石块——谁不会呢？嗯？」

「说句老实话吧，Bats，其实每一个人的心底里都想要看，他们都蕴藏着这种病态的好奇心——打开电视看看新闻吧！看看那些谋杀丶强奸丶肢解丶乱伦，那些最原始丶最赤裸的人性……每个主播都知道：鲜血比任何东西都要卖座——因为我们人类，可是一种本能地渴望着暴力丶渴望着毁灭的动物。」

「而我，呵呵，我和他们之间唯一的差别，不过是在於他们没有那个胆量去踏出那关键的一步……而我，这善良的撒玛利亚人，则不介意帮个忙，轻轻地丶轻轻地推他们一把而已。」

长篇大论后，满额冷汗的男人看起来几乎有点上气不接下气，甚至忍不住轻咳了两声，脸色苍白如纸——要不是这些细节，Bruce几乎都要忘记面前这位片刻前还在唾沫横飞，眼神亢奋的疯子，其实遭受了足以致命的重伤。

而说起重伤……

Batman垂下眼睛，毫无预警地来了一句：「……所以，你拔掉了你的盐水线。」

似乎是没有想到英雄会忽然提起这桩，Joker空白地眨了眨眼睛，过了两秒才反应过来，随即用力地扭动着躯干，耗尽所有仅余的肺活量来尖声狂笑：「哈哈哈！认真？这，这就是你的反应？我和你讲了那麽多，你，呵呵，他妈的——那根该死的吊针？？？」

不然呢？这又不是真的一出电影——Bruce强忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

「你把那根针藏到你的嘴巴里了吗？」Batman重新带上手套，皱着眉，小心地固定住了小丑那不住挣扎的脑袋，无奈地说道：「……这很危险，假如你不配合的话，我除了镇静你以外没有任何的选择。」

而想当然耳，那位无法以理性猜度的混沌代言人，今天依然一如既往地完全没有要对威胁妥协的意思。

「呵呵……Bats，连你丶你也打算把我装起来吗？嗯？把那条该死的疯狗锁起来，眼不见心不烦——你真的以为，只要关上窗户，塞起耳朵，就能够天下太平？你就能摆脱我？」Joker神经质地甩了好几下脑袋，脸上依然挂着大大的笑容，但那双绿眸里却蕴藏着某种其他的东西……某种，Batman没有想过会在Joker身上看见的东西。

那是不安。

Bruce皱起了眉头，感觉自己似乎捕捉到了某个模糊的概念，一个隐约的想法，但却迅速地被Joker唇角冒出的那丝银光打散了注意力：「……把那根针吐出来，Joker。」

Batman以无可置疑的力度按住了疯子的脑袋，命令的声音低沉而冷静，但另一只手却已经悄然无声地摸出了腰间的镇静针剂：「你不想我那麽做，是吗？」

「不。」小丑咬紧牙关，眼神险恶，齿间那根闪亮的针头散发着不详的光泽：「但是……那不就太无聊了吗？」

男人以奇异的角度扭动着脖子，针尖几乎就要刮过英雄的手臂，但却还是比不过Batman将镇静剂插进他颈静脉的速度。迅速而平稳地将金属筒内冰冷的药剂推进了Joker的体内，Bruce以恰到好处的力度将一块棉花按到了针孔处，同时谨慎地观察着男人的反应。

这不可能没效：看在上帝的份上，这剂量都能直接打晕一匹马了。

「噢……不……操。」果然，男人缓缓地合上了眼帘，暗淡的绿眸却还在挣扎地转动着，脸颊的肌肉抽动，开始变得模糊不清的语音低声呢喃到：「我……最讨厌……黑……」

终於，声音戛然而止。

他睡着了。

小心翼翼地从Joker的唇角抽出了那根染上了血液的针，Bruce用复杂的眼神撇了熟睡的男人一眼，便也就关上了灯，转身离开了。

他需要Alfred的帮助。

——————


	7. 第六章：Another attempt

~几个小时后~

Joker有点不对劲。

不，那神经病当然不对劲了……在那家伙身上本来就找不到任何逻辑和常理的踪影，引用Gordon的话，那人几乎像是从Gotham的污秽和沟渠里诞生出来似得，没有过去丶没有半点踪迹可寻的恶魔——

但即使是那个天杀的神经病，也不过拥有着一具和普通人无异的血肉之躯。

而此刻，Bruce正在端坐自己的大宅里，眉头紧皱，死死地盯着那家伙的体检报告：「等等，Alfred。在上一次逮捕那家伙的时候，我记得他的体重……」

「的确，老爷。」冷静地将一杯热腾腾的红茶放到了Bruce的茶几上，Alfred精确地回答到：「和半年前的入狱记录比较，Joker失去了超过十公斤的体重——主要是肌肉，还有脂肪。」

虚弱成这幅鬼样子，难怪那家伙甚至没有尝试要和自己打。他甚至不知道那个家伙是怎麽做到单枪匹马地绑架来那一家子的……不，在那之前，他究竟是怎麽从Arkham里逃出来的也是一个巨大的问号。

将报告扔到了桌子上，Bruce面无表情地靠到了椅背上，眼神晦暗不明：「……在Arkham里发生了什麽。」

「非常合理，基於他们这是第一次成功将Joker关押了超过半年……我并不会惊讶，他们尝试了某些新的关押手段。」Alfred平淡地问到：「请问你打算深究吗，老爷？」

叹了一口气，男人无奈地抓了一下自己深色的头发，眼神疲倦地说道：「我不认为我有……其他的选择。」

即使是在那段混乱无比的短暂相处中，一向细心的英雄也很难不注意到Joker那远比过去瘦削的身体，以及精神状态上显着的恶化——回想起来，曾经的小丑虽然也远远称不上正常，但却几乎从来没有和自己分享过他那些拟剧论式的哲学妄想，结合那些越来越频繁的狂笑，以及远比以前更缺乏逻辑的疯言疯语……

显然易见，Gotham最失控的小丑正在变得越来越疯。而Batman需要知道为什麽。

「那个人依然处於镇静剂的效用下，请不用担心时机的问题。」Alfred平静地点了点头，似乎对於自家老爷的选择毫不惊讶：「尽管基於他肾脏的状态，我并不建议继续延长对他的用药。」

「不……」Bruce降低了嗓音，眼神冰冷：「半天的时间已经足够了。」

在过去的二十个小时里，Jim Gordon应该已经找自己找的快要疯掉了……而现在，他需要的，是一个足够好的藉口，还有一个完美无瑕的故事。

——————

Batman迅速地输入密码，走进了房间之中。

「噢，你好啊，Bats。」病床上的男人百无聊赖地叹了一口气，甚至没有分神去看自己的访客一眼，沙哑的声音里带着一种奇异的疏离和漠不关心：「还没玩腻……你那小小的医生游戏吗？」

「你在尖叫。」Bruce单刀直入地陈述到。

「我有吗？」像是被催眠了一样死死盯着身上的灯管，男人脸上展露出了一个小小的微笑，声音却仿佛是隔着墙壁传来一样，带着一种诡异的质感：「但你还是过来了，我必须说……我很感动哪。还是说，难道你对你的每一炮都是那麽上心的吗？」

「……Joker。」Bruce走到了小丑的床边，眼神复杂地俯视着男人那似乎略有好转的脸色，声音却异常平静：「我知道了。」

「噢。」男人只是给出了一个单音节的回应，脸上一片空白，沉默了片刻后才有点忧伤地闭起眼睛，用略带颤抖的声音低语道：「所以你怎麽想？你也觉得……我应该接受化疗吗？」

而Batman深吸了一口气，翻了一个巨大的白眼：「不，你没有癌症。我说的是……Arkham里发生的事情。」

在Gordon的协助下，获取Arkham的医疗记录比自己想象的还要简单。尽管他目前只是得到了一些权限最低的医疗档案，而且由於Joker刚才的小「状况」，甚至没有来得及将它们全部看光，更遑论审问精神病院里的员工了；但是，也不像是那些档案里蕴藏的信息……有多麽的隐秘晦涩就是了。

小黑屋。紧闭。捆绑。鼻喉。还有无止境的重剂量镇静药物。

整整，六个月。只能说，这家伙竟然能够有命逃出来这件事本身，或许就已经是一个巨大的奇迹了——更不用说，他甚至还在逃出来后，如此之短的时间内搞出了那个……天杀的计划。

「我知道他们做了些什麽，而我也知道你为什麽害怕黑暗——」Bruce的话语被Joker唐突地打断了。

「你有没有想过，当我们睡着的时候，我们到底都去了哪里？」男人用一种叹息似得语气说道，泛着玻璃色泽的眼珠子里倒映着灯管的光圈，苍白的脸上没有丝毫表情：「像是小说里的角色，当他们没有被叙述的时候；或者电影里的角色没有出现在镜头前的时候——你有想过，他们到底都去了哪里吗？」

而Bruce这才不合时宜地发现，在剥去了那层不详的小丑妆容后，面露病容的Joker看起来竟然是如此令人震惊地……普通。狡黠的神色中带着些许难以掩藏的疲倦，因为失血而苍白的薄唇，还有眉头处不自觉流露的伤痛，他从来没有见过男人展露出如此多的，人性化的特征。

他看起来甚至还蛮年轻的。

明明不过是个无足轻重的事实，却在Batman脑海的盲点里掀起了一股前所未有的风暴。

几乎像是，截至这一刻为之，自己竟然从来没有意识到过「Joker是一个人」这个事实。他有着性别，年龄，姓名，看在上帝的份上，他甚至可能有喜欢的音乐，饮品，食物，曾经在某个地方上过学，在某间超市里购买过杂货，还会偶然自己做做饭——然而，不知为何，Bruce却从来没有从这个角度观察过，这位和自己纠缠了相当长一段时间的死敌。

不，他是知道原因的。

黑白红的妆容，绿色的头发，紫色的衣服，夸张的笑声，以及……彻底的疯狂。

多年下来，Joker那标志性的妆容仿佛成为了一张脸谱，在潜移默化间吞噬了他作为人类的一切特征，只给Gotham留下了一个颜色鲜明的丶朗朗上口的……「角色」。

一个，只存在於爆炸和鲜血的舞台之上的，角色。

而当他从聚光灯中离开的时候，他会去哪里？

「……回家。」Bruce下意识地回答道，理所当然得彷如天经地义：「每个人都会回家。吃饭，洗澡，睡觉……那些平常的琐碎事，我们都是这样过来的。」

而Joker缓缓地转动了一下乾涩的眼球，终於对上了Batman的视线：「……不。」

「你进入……黑暗。像是行尸走肉似得，一种灵魂出窍的恍惚状态——你在早上起来，没有做任何值得注目的事情，然後夜幕降临，你合起眼睛，甚至记不起自己早餐到底都吃了些什麽；然後再一次丶再一次丶再一次丶再一次……」而这一次，没有被任何药物模糊自己的意识，Bruce总算是看清楚了。

在那层疯狂的帷幕后，恍如海洋一样，深不见底的……痛苦。

「你在水泥和钢铁之间行走，却不知道自己要前往哪里；你和陌生人进行着毫无意义的互动，却找不到任何有价值的事物；你像个钟摆一样在你的窝和街道间摇摆，这个世界不停地在黑白之间交替，你一天一天的变老，但却没有任何人看见——没有，任何人，在乎。」

男人碧绿的眼睛缓缓泛出了水光，但脸上却自相矛盾地扯出了一抹笑意：「人们总是说的像是有多羡慕别人那些平静的生活似得，同时装模作样地叹息着自己的劳碌和不幸——但是啊……没有一个人丶哪怕是一个人，会愿意选择他们口中的所谓『幸福』。因为他们都知道，真正的平静丶真正的，没有任何事情发生的平静——它只会让你无聊得发疯，痛苦得想要把自己的脸皮给剥下来。」

「呵呵呵……这难道不是一个，最恶劣的笑话吗？」

Bruce抿紧了嘴唇，一时间找不到任何的话语。

就像是他选择了成为Batman，并且三番四次地拒绝和Rachel一起步入平淡的幸福一样，他难道不也是——在嘴巴上歌颂着自己对平静的向往，但却打从心底里厌恶着平庸和无聊；一边怜惜着自己的伤痛和劳碌，但却又不停地以责任为藉口，孜孜不倦地追逐着刺激的……「那种人」吗？

就和Alfred说的一样，自己永远不会选择「快乐」，他永远不会屈就于平凡的幸福——而作为结果，他也就……永远不会得到安宁。

多麽的讽刺。

「我比任何人更加清楚，因为我曾经也不过是一个普通人……一个，平凡得令人作呕的可悲生物，一只後台里的下贱蝼蚁，一缕甚至不配拥有声音的影子。」Joker那因为尖叫而沙哑的声音带上了一丝柔软的质感，彷如恶魔的低语一般悄悄说道：「然後，我终於想方设法地找到了前往前台的道路——顺着有光的方向，有掌声和口哨声的方向，有鲜花和欢笑的方向……」

「我登上了舞台，穿着戏服，吊着声线，恍如小丑一般笨拙地使出了浑身解数，而我拒绝离开——我拒绝沦为那些无人问津的可悲角色，像是一个破败的胶袋一样，被遗忘丶丢弃在时间的河岸上；我拒绝被他们抛诸脑後，我拒绝……再次步入那令人窒息的黑暗。」

「Batsy，告诉我，是我错了吗？」男人的嗓音微微发抖，绿眸盛载着无数前所未有的复杂情感，但脸上却依然僵硬地挂着那个不合时宜的笑容……甚至，嘴角还在诡异地缓缓拉阔。

仿佛是，那张油彩的脸谱在更早以前，就已穿透了肌肤，刻画进了他的灵魂一样。

然而，Bruce却只是在沉默了良久后，缓慢而坚定地摇了摇头：「你这样……不累吗？耗尽每一丝精力，每分每秒都在绞尽脑汁地博取观众的注意力和掌声——这种生活，真的就比当一个『後台』里的普通人更加幸福吗？」

Joker脸上的笑容消失了。

「Oh……Come on, Bats, come on！别说这种废话——你不是那种人，我是知道的……你可不是『他们』的一份子！别丶别对我尝试这种廉价的甜言蜜语！」男人皱起了鼻子，再次咧出了牙齿，但那恼怒的低吼却更像是一头被激怒的猎犬，绿眸中辐射着灼人的憎恨：「别给我那套『美好世界』的垃圾，那套只有对蠢材和软蛋才会起效的止痛剂……我能从你的眼睛里看见，你也去过那里，你也进入过『黑暗』。你非常清楚，这世界到底都是一个什麽狗屁。」

「It’s all limbo out there……男女主角在片尾曲前拥吻，然後便是数十年的互相煎熬；天生神力的英雄走出了聚光灯，然後因为癌症或其他者什麽愚蠢的原因而死去——生活这婊子只会给你一丁点点的糖霜，刚刚好，足够让你生存下去，然後就是看不见尽头的磨难，直到寿终正寝，棺材入土——或许，还能在墓志铭上粉饰上一点可悲的托词？」

这太绝望了。

从字里行间中透露出来的，沉重的哀伤，简直恍如海洋深处的水压一般扑面而来，简直让人喘不过气。这人到底经历过了怎麽样的一个人生？到底是一个怎样的过去，才能让人完全无法理解丝毫世界上的美好，哪怕是一丝半点……人性中温暖的色彩？

即使是在最阴暗的灵魂之中，那一缕光芒也应该是存在的吧——对自己而言，那或许会是Alfred泡的红茶，早上欧姆蛋和煎饼的香气，Gotham在黑夜中闪烁的夜色，还有Rachel，尽管她已经……

抿紧了唇角，Bruce及时止住了脑海里逐渐变得阴暗的想法。

「……你太过火了。」Batman眉头紧皱，蓝眸中带着一丝淡淡的悲伤丶愤怒，以及近乎无法察觉的怜悯：「这个世界虽然谈不上是个什麽好地方，但也还没有丑恶到那个程度：即使是你，也必定有着些什麽，能够让你感觉……这一切都是值得的吧？」

而话刚出口，Bruce便已经直觉地猜到了对方的答案。

「噢，亲爱的，相信我，我正在看着……他。」Joker吃吃低笑，但眼睛里的愤怒却没有因为表情的改变而淡化丝毫，顿了顿，男人以一种柔软得近乎女性化的声音低语道：「啧啧啧……假如，假如你能够给自己哪怕再多一点点的诚实，你说那该有多好？」

「我能从你的眼睛里看见：有某些事情发生了，而你再也回不去了；你看见了一些你无法忘怀的事情，而那永久性地改变了你的灵魂……你早就已经是我们的一份子了！为什麽要对自己撒谎呢？为什麽——为什麽还要假装在乎，当你知道没有任何事情会改变，无论你如何努力，一切都只会回到原点！？」

「你知道，当这一切过後，受伤的受伤，死亡的死亡，而Gotham却只会抖抖灰尘，爬起来继续过她那罪恶的老日子……舞台的布景板从来不会改变！无论你把我捉起来多少次，毁灭了多少个黑帮，当这个故事再次开始丶帷幕再次拉开的时候，一切都只会魔法一般返回原状！没有事情是有後果的——你难道不是比我更加清楚吗？！」

或许是由於情绪的波动，男人沉静的声线逐渐增强，到最後一句时已经再次化为了恶毒的吠叫。Joker单薄的胸膛猛烈地起伏着，伤疤下，脸颊的咬嚼肌绷紧，满眼血丝，看起来甚至比昨晚被强暴和虐打的时候更加受到冒犯。

而Bruce必须承认……他或许永远也无法明白这家伙的脑回路到底是怎麽长的。

「不，Joker。」Batman坚定说道，蓝眸中没有丝毫的动摇：「我和你不一样。你放弃了这个世界，而我没有……还没有。或许这个世界的确是一团狗屁，但这并不是选择去拥抱这幅丑陋模样的理由。」

他是不会喜欢自己这番说辞的，Bruce有点紧张地预想道，等待着对方那山洪暴发般的怒吼。

房间内一时陷入了沉默。

而本以为会像是炸药一般爆发的神经病，却竟然不知道从哪里找回了情绪的控制力，绿眸中猛烈燃烧着的怒火像是被扭熄的煤气炉一般迅速地失去了光泽，收放自如得简直堪称是……戏剧性。

彷如一个被放了气的气球一般，放松下来了的疯子翻了一个巨大的白眼。

「呵呵呵……噢，Bats……噢我亲爱的死敌……多麽的坚韧丶多麽的有原则丶多麽的吸引眼球……呵呵呵呵……」男人侧开了脸，仿佛是已经失去了兴趣似得喃喃低语，甚至连那标志性的笑声都变得有气无力，心如死灰地垂着眼睛：「你仍然是那颗无法被撼动的巨石，是吗？Well，看来旋转木马的音乐还没有停止，我们的这场永无止境的探戈还是得继续跳下去——只要票还能卖出去……只要，还有观众会为此而鼓掌。」

他看起来几乎是……有点悲伤。

困惑地皱起了眉头，Bruce一时之间甚至想不到应该如何处理疯子这种新鲜的感情。像是第一次看见父亲的白发，母亲的哭泣一样，第一次目睹了滴水不漏，永远狂笑的Joker展现出这种赤裸裸的伤痛，奇异地，让Batman产生出了一股无力感，以及一种想要改变这一幕的冲动。

他是一个人渣。

他杀死了无数的人。

他甚至还害死了Rachel。

但是……也不像是，自己还能杀了他；也不像是，自己还有什麽其他的选择。

Bruce.Wayne在沉默中暗自下定了决心。

「……我会让你好好休息，养好伤。」不自在地双手抱胸，Batman以公事公办似得冰冷语气陈述道：「这次我不会关灯，也会放松你手脚的镣铐，给你一点活动的空间——别尝试任何可疑的事情，不然我不介意直接用拘束衣把你绑起来。」

「Wow，Kinky.」Joker懒洋洋地扯了扯嘴角，绿眸里闪过了一丝狡狯的锐光。

「假如你有什麽需要的话，你可以现在告诉我。」没有理会对方的挑衅，Batman平淡地继续说道：「……我会看看，我能做些什麽。」

「噢，多麽亲切的待客之道——」男人吃力地昂起了头，刻意缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，眯着眼睛，扯出了一个下流的笑容：「你是想要我吸你的老二吗？」

……把那玩意儿塞到捕兽夹里还要更安全点吧？

默默地翻了一个白眼，Batman一动也不动，甚至不屑于回答男人那无聊的问题。

「Come on，我不咬人的……」Joker嬉笑着撅起了嘴唇，巴眨着眼睛，一副无辜的模样：「Just，给我一杯热水，I’m gonna give it to you so good, Hmm……这些宝贝疤痕丶呵呵，它们能够直接把你送到天堂里去——」  
「我假设你没有任何东西需要？」Batman不耐烦地打断了Joker的废话，装出一副转身就要走的模样，并且果不其然地被对方叫住了。

「Well，假如你没兴趣来个第二轮的话，Batsy，」Joker慢条斯理地说道：「我会想要一条内裤。你知道，这儿还蛮冷的，甚至连我的蛋都在抖……我觉得它们可能快得感冒了。」

好吧，在那制式的绿色手术袍下，男人显然并没有穿任何东西。好一个……自己完全不需要知道的资讯。

「……虽然不像是你那些基因还能制造出些什麽。」下意识地说出了脑海里浮现的第一句话，Batman几乎是马上就後悔了，迅速地补上了一句：「……我会帮你找找看。」

而男人果然爆发出了一阵大笑，近乎歇斯底里地尖叫道：「而人们还说你太过严肃！噢，Batsy……嘻嘻嘻，Bats，我简直都要爱死你了……哈哈哈哈！」

翻了一个白眼，Bruce毫无停顿地继续走向出口。

「还有……咳咳，还有，最後一件事。」Joker喘息着，被铐在床边的手伸出了一根手指，脑袋虚弱地歪倒了在肩膊上，低笑着说道：「我想要……唇膏。血红的，漂亮的唇膏——香喷喷的，产自法国的那种，只为了那些最精致的女士们。」

Batman叹了一口气，离开了密室。

——————


End file.
